On the road
by nikitabella
Summary: ey are like a cat and a dog-always at each other's throats.He hadn't been rejected like that e is the only girl that hates his en why did she agreed to cross the country in one car with him? Oh yeah, his sister is her best friend.A lot of surprises are awaiting them on that ey might even find love in the face of the most unexpected alico also
1. Prologue

**Summary****:** **They are like a cat and a dog-always at each other's throats. He had never been rejected like that before. She is the only girl that hates his guts. Then why did she agree to cross the country in one car with him? Oh yeah, his sister was her best friend. A lot of surprises are awaiting them on that journey. They might even find love in the face of the most unexpected person. Genres: Romance, Humor, Friendship**.

On the road

_Prologue_

''Are you insane? Simple plan is way better than Green day!'' Nico announced.

''You wish Emo boy, Green day can blow your mind in every second of every single hour in every fucking day!'' Thalia shouted back at him triumphantly.

''Oh yeah?'' the boy's voice rose even more. ''Do you know where I want to stick their last album? In your…''

''Could you two please just shut up!'' I finally stopped and turned to them with a glare. ''We're in the middle of nowhere with no luggage and no transport and the only thing you care about is bands?!''

''You're right Pipes, we got a little carried away I guess.'' Thalia, being the mature girl she is, apologized first.

''Yeah, sorry. But for the record, Simple plan are the best.'' Nico said with a smile.

''In your dreams Di Angelo. Have you heard _'Boulevard of broken dreams'_ huh? Or…''

''God!'' I groaned and quickened my pace, stomping at least ten feet ahead of them.

''Easy there Beauty queen or you'll break your heel.'' Jason, Thalia's annoying twin brother snorted behind me.

I turned to glare at him which had turned into a routine for us.

''I'm with sneakers smartass.''

He smirked at me, raising his eyebrows, faking surprise and let his eyes skim down my legs. Ugh, why my best friend's brother had to be such a jock?! I turned forward again, shouldering my guitarcase and my backpack and tried very hard to ignore Jason-Freaking-Grace.

Someone would ask how I ended up on the road without a car, with my best friend Thalia, her annoyingly cocky twin Jason and his not-really-emo best friend Nico. Well, this story started two days ago with one of my worst decisions. Ever.

I actually agreed to cross the country, going from San Francisco to New York with a car. I should have known it was a bad idea.

**A\N: So, this is my new story that was waiting for long time to be started. I decided to finally give it a shot. New chapter will come every week instead of something major kept me away from my beloved computer for which I'm apologizing from now. Anyway, please review and tell me what do you think, should I continue or not. **


	2. It all started when

**A\N: Hi guys! Here's the first chapter as you wished. Hope you'll enjoy it! Review.**

_Chapter 1: It all started when…_

''Pack the bags Pipes, we're off!'' Thalia jumped on my bed bringing me out of my thoughts.

''Um Thals, I already did this. We're supposed to leave the dorm today since it's summer break already, remember?'' I stated, eyeing her oddly. Was she high?

She laughed probably at my expression.

''I know that silly. Annabeth called and invited us to stay at her mother's house in New York for a few weeks and we have to leave soon, that's all.'' Thalia announced, smiling even wider.

My excitement couldn't be hidden either. Annabeth Chase was our other best friend who moved to New York City last Christmas. Her parents had divorced when she was little and she used to live with her father here in San Francisco but she had some trouble with her step mom so she finally decided to move in with her mother, who was a well known architect.

Thalia and Annabeth had known each other since kindergarten while I just came in San Fran in the beginning of high school. That didn't stop us from becoming very close and it was hard for all of us to separate like that. But hey, we had just finished our sophomore year and were going to be seniors in September. Once we graduated we could all go to college in New York. I'd always wanted to live in a big city and Thalia always wanted to be far away from her 'messed up mother' as she liked to call her.

''So are you in?'' Thalia asked, breaking my train of thoughts.

''Of course. Do you even have to ask?'' I answered standing quickly from the floor where I was seated before. ''When are we leaving?''

''Tomorrow morning. You'll come to sleep in my house tonight.''

It wasn't a request, it was a simple statement but that was normal for Thalia. She didn't take no for an answer.

''Okay, but on one condition. _He_ won't bother me in any way.''

''I'll talk to him, he'll behave.'' She promised and I sighed in relief.

Not that she could control her twin brother but he respected her enough to not cross her too much. Maybe I should explain what the thing with him was.

Jason Grace and I developed one of those 'beautiful' relationships in which the two sides both want to strangle the other. And that happened the minute I set foot in high school three years ago. He was one of those self-centered jocks, thinking that just because he can play a few tunes on his guitar and play basketball he could have any girl that he wanted. Well, I was one of the few that rejected him and since then…well, let's just say that we were in some kind of prank-war.

When I found out that Thalia was his sister I could hardly believe it but she reassured me that he is a cool guy. However, I'd never seen that side of him and had practically lost hope in ever seeing it. With time, I just learned to ignore him. After all, for friends like Annabeth and Thalia it was worth it.

''I'll call my dad to let him know. I suspect you won't appreciate it if I ask him for the jet?'' I smiled innocently at her.

''No!'' her face visibly paled as her electric blue eyes went wide. I chuckled but tried to cover it with a clearing of my throat.

The thing is that Thalia Grace, the girl that could make even the big guys from the football team cower away only with a glare, was scared of heights. Actually, it was more like a phobia or something. She had never spoken about the reasons behind it, even Annabeth doesn't know why but we've never bothered Thalia. Mostly because we were nice friends but there was this thing that for Thalia attack was the best defense. And we too had our little fears so we kept quiet.

The talk with my dad continued for almost two minutes-a new record! Of course he let me go without much worry. After all, I was used to take care of myself. With a famous dad (he's a movie star; ever watched '_King of Sparta'_? Yep, that's him) and no mom it was necessary. But I didn't complain. I knew he loved me and he tried his best to be around. It was just hard.

After an hour we were at Thalia's. Her mother was nowhere to be seen as usual.

''Hey Jason, I'm home!'' Thalia shouted as soon as she stepped through the doorstep.

''In the living room.'' His voice came from the second door to the right. She headed towards there and I hesitantly followed behind.

''Hi.'' She greeted him and frowned slightly at the other boy, Nico Di Angelo, Jason's right hand and best friend.

''So, when are we leaving tomorrow?'' Nico asked casually, making mine and Thalia's eyes to widen for totally different reasons, I was sure of that.

''What?!'' we both exclaimed at the same time.

She turned to glare at Jason while I glared daggers at her back.

''You told me that I could invite someone. Nico is my best friend and it's only fair since Beauty queen's going to be with us.'' Jason reasoned smiling cheekily. I ignored him, focusing on trying to kill his sister only with look.

''You told me nothing about this.'' I accused her.

''Because you wouldn't have agreed if I had.'' Thalia waved me off.

''You're so damn right!''

''Haven't you learned by now Beauty queen? We're a package, my sister and I. Deal with it.'' He grinned at me triumphantly.

''Two things Grace.'' I snapped at him, unable to control myself. ''First, I have a name and I prefer it so stop with the stupid nickname. Second, no one asked for your opinion right now. I asked your sister.'' I finished and turned towards Thalia.

She had her puppy dog eyes on. Oh no! Thalia Grace rarely begged but when she did, she was very convincing.

''For me. And for Annabeth. Do it for us. He'll behave, I promise.'' She pleaded with her big blue eyes boring into me.

''Hey, don't talk from me.'' Jason warned.

''I'll talk with you later.'' She turned slightly to him, her voice low and slightly threatening. Her eyes landed on me once again and I crumbled after just a few seconds.

''Okay, for us. Now, not that I don't want to watch his but got whipped but I'm kind of hungry. Can I wait for you in the kitchen?'' I asked, feeling defeated.

''Sure! Suit yourself. Oh, and make popcorn for our movie night.'' She shouted after me as I was leaving the room.

'''Kay!'' I shouted back and went to grab something edible.

''Hey, how's it going?'' Nico asked me casually as he entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

''Could have been worse. You?''

He just shrugged and went to the fridge while I was preparing the popcorn.

Nico was a silent kid. Not that he was shy or something (well, maybe a little), he just preferred not to talk. Surprisingly, we were kind of friends. He definitely wasn't like his best friend.

''So, you're coming with us to New York?'' I started, trying to break the awkward silence.

''Yeah. Jason said that he can't survive so long with only you, Thalia and Annabeth around. And I thought, why not?''

''At least now he isn't going to whine so much.'' I chuckled.

''Uh…you're welcome, I guess?'' Nico questioned more than stated, making us both laugh a little.

Thalia choosed that moment to enter. She grabbed one of the two bowls of popcorn I had made and motioned for me to get the other one before we both headed upstairs to her room. We were supposed to go to bed early but we ended up staying until around 2 a.m. Waking up in the morning would be a tough work.

**A\N: Okay, it's not long and the ending could have been better but I hope that you liked it. Review and let me know. Next chapter will come next week! **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews and I'm glad to notice some familiar names! Glad that you like my work enough to review guys, it's really appreciated.**

**Love you all!**


	3. Annoying

_Chapter 2: Annoying _

Thalia's alarm took of at six in the morning. We couldn't get up immediately but after fifteen minutes, when the alarm rang for the fourth time and Thalia threw it on the ground, directly at my forehead we had no other option but to get our lazy asses out of bed.

An hour, one fight between Jason and me about the coffee, one between Nico and Thalia and one between the twins later we were out of San Francisco with Thalia in the driver's seat. Since we were all seventeen (soon to be eighteen) and had driver's licenses we were going to switch seats in attempt to not drive too tired and get in a car crash. With the stops and everything we were to arrive in New York after around four or five days.

Everything in the car was peaceful and quiet for around two hours because the boys in the back were sleeping. We had passed Sacramento when Jason groaned from behind me and stretched, kicking my seat. I sighed and counted to ten, trying to ignore him. However, he continued ''getting comfortable'' for a few minutes and ended up with his knees digging in my back.

''Excuse me!'' I turned slightly to him, elbowing my seat for emphasis on what was I talking about and praying that he'll get the idea.

''You're excused.'' He smiled at me cheekily.

''Dumbass.'' I grumbled and threw myself on the seat again, snickering triumphantly as he grunted behind me.

''Guys, chill.'' Thalia warned from beside me, not looking away from the road.

''But she is bruising my legs!'' her brother whined, kicking my seat again.

'''Cause his knees are digging in my sides.'' I huffed while pushing him again.

''It's just a little too tiny for me back here.'' He responded innocently.

''Why don't you put your legs on the roof then.'' I offered, sarcasm thickly covering my voice. ''Uh, just stop that!''

''Oh, I have a better idea.'' He chirped and suddenly his feet showed up right next to my head.

I suppressed a shriek and immediately pushed him away, making the dimwit laugh and Thalia to groan.

''Jason behave. Piper, ignore him. Quiet or I'll punch you both.'' She scolded us loudly.

We fell silent and she sighed in relief, turning on the radio.

''Kids these days huh.'' Nico yawned from behind her.

''You can say that again bro. It sounded like from 'The princess and the pea'.'' Jason snickered. The nerve of this guy!

The rest of the day went like this. We made a few stops for snacks and bathroom and switched Thalia in the driver's seat. Our last stop before we called it a day was Salt Lake City. We decided to visit the lake two since we were there. The view was nice and it made us relax a little. I would have gladly jumped in but we didn't have time for that. We stayed for a while and then climbed back in the stuffy car and set off again.

''So where are we going to spend the night again?'' Nico asked when we were in the city.

''Some place in Rock Springs. We'll find something suitable when we get there.'' Thalia responded while checking her phone. It was my turn to drive.

''Yeah, if Beauty queen here decides to use the gas pedal.'' Her brother commented casually, his smirk evident in his voice.

I decided to stay quiet and concentrate on the road instead.

At twilight we were in front of a nice looking hotel in Rock Springs. I guess it wasn't so popular since we easily booked in. I and Thalia shared a room, with Nico and Jason in the one right next to ours. We ate dinner quickly and went to bed early in order to get up before six tomorrow morning.

* * *

''No way in hell!'' I raised my voice once we were all gathered around the car.

''Come on, he'll be sleeping most of the time anyway.'' Thalia begged for what seemed like the hundredth time.

The day before we figured that Nico and Thalia had similar taste for music. And since I spent an hour arguing about the radio station with her she shamelessly decided to trade me with the dark-haired boy. That left me sitting in the back seat with her brother. Peachy.

_Well, at least he won't kick my seat. And I have ear-buds; it shouldn't be that hard to ignore him. _I tried to convince myself. With these thoughts I got in the seat behind Thalia. Nico was our driver for the first quarter of the day.

For my relief Jason did fall asleep within five minutes. I put my ear-buds, lifted my left leg on my seat and turned to stare out of the window. The view wasn't so bad but after an hour or so I felt drowsy and leaned my head back to take a nap.

…

A sudden poke in the stomach jolted me awake, causing me to knock my phone and my ear-buds to the floor.

''What the…'' I said groggily, trying to rub off the sleep from my eyes.

I looked around to see Jason smirking to my left. My anger immediately started to build up at his smug look. ''What the hell was that for?'' I whined while glaring at him.

''You started talking in your sleep. Plus, I'm bored.'' He shrugged, his stupid smile never wavering.

''Oh no.'' I stuttered mortified, my face burning. ''What did I say?''

He shrugged and looked away with his thinking face on.

''Something about a G-string and tonality. I didn't knew you were in music that much.'' He surprised me with a genuine smile. Something I didn't see every day was Jason Grace almost being…nice.

''You don't know a lot of things about me Sparky.'' I teased him then.

For once, he was the one glaring irritated at me. He hated that nickname. The first time I used it he asked if he looked like some kind of a dog.

''No, dogs are cute, lovable and listen to commands.'' Was my reply. Of course that was followed by a long argument which Annabeth and Thalia had to break before we could strangle each other but that is a story for another time.

''Well, now I know you talk in your sleep.'' He shot back, satisfied and I hold back the urge to stick my tongue out like a little kid. Instead, I just rolled my eyes.

''At least I don't snore.'' I added matter-of-factly.

''I so don't.'' he narrowed his eyes, turning his whole body towards me on the seat and crossing his arms on his chest. With a satisfaction I realized that I had struck a nerve.

''Yeah, right. And I'm a Victoria Secret's model.'' I laughed loudly, making Thalia chuckle from her place.

I soon stopped when I noticed how he eyed me from head to toe with a half-smirk. I shifted uncomfortably on my seat, looking at him sternly.

''Maybe you can pass for one, I guess.'' He concluded.

That made Thalia turn to us, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

''Dear brother, I didn't know you were seeing our Piper in that light. Why I don't know you have a crush on my best friend?'' she snickered looking from my face to his and back again.

I looked first at him and then at her with disbelief. This joke wasn't funny.

''Don't even dare saying that!'' I exclaimed, ignoring Jason completely.

''See, that's why we don't get along. She can't live five minutes without snapping at me.'' He whined, leaning towards his twin.

''Oh please, like it's my fault that you won't stop bugging me.''

''Boy, you two sound like one of those couples in the chick-flicks that always end up kissing each other.'' Nico complained from the driver's seat and we fell silent.

Me and Jason, together? Ha, that was one hell of a joke! And I thought Nico didn't have sense of humor.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Our last stop for the day was North Plate. From then, Jason started driving towards Omaha which left me and Thalia in the back.

''You're quiet, is something wrong?'' she asked me after a while.

''I'm fine, just a little tired I guess.'' I answered shrugging and smiling slightly at her.

Thalia eyed me carefully for a full minute before sighing and letting it slide.

''Just know that if you want to talk, I'm here.'' She said, trying to get comfortable on her seat.

''I know that Thals. Thanks.''

From then we started talking about New York, Annabeth and her new boyfriend she completely refused to speak about too much and our plans for the next weeks. Everything was going great until the car ran through something big and Jason lost control of the vehicle.

**A/N: A little cliffy, eh? Don't worry, they'll live. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and please continue on in the future, your reviews make my day!**


	4. Upside down

_Chapter 3: Upside down_

The tires screeched on the asphalt and after a second our car bumped into what seemed to be a big old tree.

''Everyone okay?'' Nico asked before groaning.

We all managed a yes but before anyone could do anything else a loud crack filled the space.

''Out. Guys, out now!'' Jason said, panic rising in his voice and no one questioned him. We all stumbled out.

As soon as we were in the open a big branch fell from the tree and right on to the car, smashing its roof almost to the seats. I winced and thanked the god mentally that that wasn't my car.

''Man, dad's gonna kill us!'' Jason muttered breathing heavily while glancing at his twin sister.

''Us?'' she asked incredulously, her voice rising dangerously high, making me and Nico step back. ''No, no, no, he is going to kill _you_. You smashed my car in a fucking tree!''

''It wasn't my fault, there was something on the road, a deer or…something.'' her brother defended himself, getting angry too.

''How come you didn't notice it earlier? Like, before we ran through it?'' she practically screamed at him and it almost made me pity him. Almost. But it seemed that Nico and I were on similar pages because we both went to try and separate them.

''It was just after the turn, how was I supposed to see it?!'' Jason shouted then too but Nico got next to him quickly.

''Dude chill.'' I heard him say while pulling his friend away. I focused on calming Thalia though.

''Okay, it doesn't matter who is responsible. What's done is done, we have to figure what to do next.'' I said to them, trying to ease the tension.

The twins were still throwing daggers at each other but at least their murderous glares had disappeared.

''We have to call roadside assistance.'' Nico suggested then.

''You have their number?'' I asked hopefully and he shook his head. Great, now what?

''Hey, aren't there signs on the road? We can find one, they are on a short distance from one another.'' Thalia jumped up, suddenly eager.

''It's dark already, it's not safe to wander around.'' Jason interrupted her and I had to admit it, he had a good point. ''Why don't we camp here for now and find a way out of this situation in the morning.''

''Not a bad idea I guess.'' Thalia sighed, partially agreeing with him. Nico smiled and bumped his fist in Jason's stretched one. I decided to not talk in fear of boosting Jason's already huge ego. It could explode.

''Piper, would you go with di Angelo to collect some firewood?'' Thalia then turned to me with a pointed look. I nodded, getting the idea and started walking away, Nico following me shortly after.

''They are so alike.'' Nico chuckled after a while. ''As if they are siblings.''

''Yeah, they have the exact same reactions!'' I couldn't stop myself from laughing either.

We searched for some sticks for a while before returning to the car. When we get there Thalia and Jason were talking lightly while unloading some of our stuff. I guess they have smoothed their issues. We all settled the camp easily.

Two hours later, I was tossing and turning on the ground while the others were already asleep. I was far from it though for some unknown reason. It wasn't the fact that I was sleeping out in the open, I and dad used to do it a lot when we were visiting in Oklahoma. But here, in the dark…it was different.

My uneasiness continue to grow so I stood up and put another few sticks in the fading fire so its light will be visible. I grabbed my guitar and went away because if I woke Thalia or Nico up, they would have me beheaded.

A few yards away I stopped and sat by a tree, my back towards our camp. A tune started in my mind and my fingers unconsciously started strumming the strings. The melody had its usual effect on me and my heartbeat started slowing down, relaxing me and making me forget my worries. Music had this effect on me. When I used to sing, it was even better, making me almost escape the world but now…it was different. However, it was pleasant.

''I didn't know you could play that well.'' a voice sounded behind me and I almost stumbled over myself, turning to see _him_ standing there, smiling cheekily down at me. Ugh, of all people it was him that had to wake up?!

''Yeah so? Do you think you're the only one who can play?'' I retorted, turning back to look ahead of me and hoping for him to get the idea and return back from where he came.

Of course, he just chuckled and sat next to me so our shoulders were touching lightly, making me shiver.

''Hey, slow down. Can't we have a normal chat for once?'' he asked me with big pleading eyes to which I rolled my own ones.

''Where's the catch?'' I questioned him skeptically because let's be sincere, he was never nice to me.

''Why do you think there is one?''

''Oh, lets see…you are never nice to me unless you are planning something to either embarrass me with or anger me or you need something.'' I said with a sarcastic voice and was glad that for once, he didn't have some witty remark to say back at me.

On the light of the moon, I could see his serious face which was new on him. Was he really thinking about what I said? I doubted that, he never cared what other people said, that's why everyone liked him. Then what was with the grim face?

''You've never struck me as a musical talent, that's all.'' He finally said with a shrug and I scowled, facing him.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Was he stereotyping me? ''And what kind of person I look like then, huh?''

''No need to get so worked up okay.'' He sighed and then stood up. ''I haven't thought about it before anyway so you can breathe easily. And now it's time for me to sleep.''

''What, need your beauty sleep Blondie?'' I taunted him and he turned in his steps to grin mischievously back at me.

''Good night Beauty queen.'' He just wished and walked away leaving me utterly confused. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

* * *

''What?!'' Thalia's shouting woke me up with a start. ''What do you mean you can't take us?''

I stood up, stretching in the process, to see her arguing with two men in their forties. Her car, which front and roof were crumpled, was already loaded on a trunk. It seemed that I had slept in.

''The fuck sis?'' Jason groaned across from me, stretching too. Good to know I wasn't the only heavy sleeper around. We went to join his angry sister and Nico, who was looking helplessly at the two men like _Sorry dudes but you got her angry and you're going to deal with it._

''What's going on?'' I asked before a yawn could shut me up.

''These gentlemen here said that they can't take us with the car.'' Thalia glared at the mentioned people.

''What?!'' I and Jason both exclaimed loudly, startling the newcomers even more.

One of them shifted uncomfortably, cleared his throat and looked at each of us.

''We can take the car back to the region where it's registered: California. We can take care of your luggage and send it to wherever you want but we're not authorized to transport people.'' He announced formally.

''And you are what, monkeys?'' the black-haired girl snapped at them and I had to pull her away before she could get in trouble.

''And what are we supposed to do then? We're basically in the wilderness.'' Jason grumbled.

''Well, Omaha is not far from here, you can walk. There, you can rent a car, catch a bus or take a plane. Your choice kid, not mine.'' The man explained, clearly annoyed with us already. Great. ''You can take whatever you want from your luggage and the rest we'll send to…''

''New York.'' Nico cut him off quickly.

''To an address or to our office?'' the other worked asked.

Thalia went to give them Annabeth's address while we gathered the essentials from our stuff like a clean set of clothes, money, credit cards, wallets, phones and such. In the end all of us had a backpack with us and Jason was shouldering a guitarcase. The other things were going to arrive in New York tomorrow morning. It was so unfair!

The men quickly drove away, not wanting to deal with us anymore, leaving us alone.

''Let's go guys, we have to reach Omaha before night.'' Thalia grumbled.

No one argued and we started walking along the road.

I was trying to stay positive but it seemed that the situation didn't have a happy side. The things got worse after Thalia and Nico started arguing about random things. Counting that Jason's last night…niceness seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth, this walk was forming to be a hell of a long one.

**A\N: And another chapter done. Did you notice the little JASPER moment there or was it too little? Don't worry; there will be more to come. Thank you for your reviews, they made my day. Continue!**


	5. Come closer

**A\N: If you are wandering what is happening here, read the Prologue and you'll get it. :)) Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4: Come closer_

And this led to me stomping angrily while trying to reach Omaha. A smack echoed behind me.

''What was that for?'' Jason whined while Nico chuckled.

''Act nice. I don't go around and tick di Angelo off so don't mess up with Piper.'' Thalia scolded him.

''Leave it Thals, his blond head just probably don't understand.'' I turned slightly to smile at her while walking.

Jason's eyebrows were raised at me.

''Seriously, you are going for dumb-blond-jokes? Lame.''

I decided to ignore him and swallowed one ''but it's still true''. I heard hurried steps behind me and was ready to snap at him to just leave me the fuck alone when I noticed Nico catching up with me. He put his hands in his pockets and continued walking next to me in silence.

Finally, after we passed a sign that said 'Omaha 4 miles' my curiosity brought the best of me.

''Did Thalia send you?''

''No, I volunteered. I thought you needed some quiet time.'' He shrugged, looking ahead of him.

''Won't your best friend dishonor you for talking with me?'' I said sarcastically.

I realized how harsh that sounded but he didn't seem to care. At least he didn't show it. He just smiled halfheartedly.

''He's not always acting like that. I'm sure that if you two live through your…differences you'll even like him.'' He said sincerely and I almost laughed out loud.

''Highly unlikely even if it was possible for us to get along. Nico, he hates me, always has since the first day I said to him to leave me alone.''

''He doesn't hate you.'' He muttered but I heard him anyway.

''Then what's his problem?'' I asked hoping for once to get an answer but he just shook his head, suddenly embarrassed.

''Trust me, you'll find out soon enough.'' He said to me and we continued walking in silence.

* * *

''There's nothing better than a bath after a day like this.'' Thalia exhaled happily while plopping on the couch next to me, towel-drying her hair.

We were currently relaxing in a hotel room in Omaha after walking for half of the day. Actually calling this a room was not quite right. It was probably an apartment with a small living room and two bedrooms with a separated bathroom. It was the only available room in the hotel and we took it before it was gone too.

''I agree with that.'' I smiled at her while braiding my almost dry hair. I had taken a shower before her.

''Where are the boys?'' she then asked, flicking through the TV channels.

''Haven't came out yet.'' I answered and then scrunched my eyebrows. ''What are those two still doing in there, sharing the shower?''

At this idea we both laughed. Just them Jason entered the room fully dressed with towel around his shoulders.

''Hey twin, how was the shower?'' Thalia turned to him with a wicked smile.

Beside her, I was trying very hard not to laugh at Jason's confused expression. When he saw my face, his expression changed to suspicion.

''Um…nice? And wet. How do you expect it to be?'' he answered, shifting his eyes from me to his sister and back again.

When mine and Thalia's eyes met we burst out laughing. I felt her lean on me while I was leaning on the couch for support. Soon, we both had tears in our eyes while Jason was watching us like we'd gone nuts.

''What?'' he asked but I just shook my head unable to talk. ''Are you two high?''

''N-no…'' Thalia managed out as she sat up again, still shaking from laughter.

''Was it that wet for Nico too?'' I asked suggestively.

He narrowed his eyes at me but I tried to smile innocently. Beside me, Thalia was bent, her hands clutching her stomach while chuckling.

Realization downed on Jason and his eyebrows shot up, causing his sister to throw her head back and guffaw.

''Ha-ha. Very funny, very mature.'' He rolled his eyes and went to sit next to me because Thalia was leaning on the armrest. I made an attempt to go sit on one of the two armchairs but Jason stopped me with his snickering.

''What, you can't stand being near me?'' he said and I turned to glare at him.

''Actually yes.'' I snapped at him. ''I can't stand your behavior around me.''

''So you're just running away then.'' He taunted me.

Okay, that's it.

''Move over Sparky.'' I said returning back to my previous seat and shoving him away from me. By that time Thalia had already calmed down.

''Guys, I'm gonna go buy some food. Who's coming with me?'' she asked, standing up.

''Not me, sorry. I have to call my dad and see if he can help us with something.'' I said and threw in some puppy dog eyes for good measure.

''Don't even look at me, I just got out of the shower.'' Jason reasoned before his sister could even turn to him.

She pouted at him and I sensed a long talk between them so I went to call my dad.

The phone rang five times before it was picked for my distaste by my dad's personal assistant Jane.

''Tristan is busy right now, he can't call you.'' Jane stated rudely.

''Okay, just please tell him I called and that it's important and to call me back.'' I pleaded with her, wishing for once that she would act like a human.

''He's very busy.'' She insisted. ''You're a big girl now Piper, I'm sure you can take care of your problems.'' And the line went dead.

''Thanks for trusting me.'' I grumbled sarcastically while watching the dark screen again.

The worst part of it was that Jane wouldn't even tell him that I had called. It wouldn't be for the first time either. I was so angry at her that I threw the phone across the room and it smashed against the wall. With a sigh I plopped on the bed.

The door to my room suddenly opened and to my surprise Jason burst in, looking alerted.

''What happened?'' he turned to me after examining the room.

''Nothing.'' I stated, not looking him in the eyes. I stood up from the bed to retrieve my phone. Damn, the screen was cracked.

''I heard a crash.'' Jason insisted leaning casually on the doorframe, his concern gone.

''I dropped my phone.'' I explained shortly and left the broken thing on my bed before storming past Jason to sit on the couch. ''Where are the others anyway?''

''Thalia managed to convince Nico to go out for food with her.'' he said while joining me in front of the TV, returning his attention to a crossword on the coffee table. I started flipping the channels aimlessly, trying to ignore the ticking sound from Jason's pen but to no avail.

''Can you stop that?'' I turned to him after a few minutes.

''What, that?'' he asked innocently, bringing his pen closer to me and ticking it furiously.

''Grace, I'm warning you…'' I trailed off narrowing my eyes at him but that only caused his grin to grow even more.

''What are you going to do, huh Beauty queen?'' he asked wickedly.

With a swift motion I snatched the offending writing utensil from him and went back to watching TV with a satisfied smirk.

''Hey, give it back!'' he whined and leaned closer to try and get it back from me.

''And what are you going to do about it Sparky?'' I challenged him, still smirking victoriously. The next thing was definitely a surprise.

He tackled me on the couch and I had to extend my hand so it would be out of his reach. He looked at me then and dug his fingers at my sides, tickling me.

''No! Don't! …Stop!'' I managed to gasp out through laughs.

''Just give me the pen and you're free to go.'' He suggested smugly.

I struggled underneath him and managed to lean closer to whisper.

''Never.''

This seemed to catch him off guard. He looked at my eyes directly and for the first time since I had met him his electrifying blue eyes had no trace of mocking or mischief. He was watching me curiously with a strange look and was it me or he was starting to blush? I felt like in a trance.

Just then I became very aware of the position we were in and my cheeks heated. Our bodies were pressed together with our faces just inches apart. I tried to struggle out of his grasp while ignoring the speeding of my heartbeat.

Jason snapped out of whatever daze he was in. Instead or reaching for the pen in my hand I felt his hand skimming up my back, rising goosebumps all over my skin. He pulled out the rubber band that was holding my braid together. My eyes widened as he stood up and dashed away.

''Give that back!'' I yelled after him as he entered his and Nico's room. His only reply was a laugh.

I almost growled as I stood up, my hair unbraiding, and dashed after him, the pen forgotten on the couch. I chased him in the room for several minutes. I was on their bed when he made a move towards the bathroom.

''Oh no, you won't!'' I muttered to myself and jumped on his back without even giving it a second thought. He grunted but to my surprise we didn't stumble to the ground. Okay, he was strong, so what?

''Give it!'' I hissed in his ear, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist and my hands on his shoulders.

''Never.'' He grunted but managed to smile at me.

''Ts, ts, ts… we leave you for ten minutes and you are already jumping on each other. Literally.'' Thalia's voice reached us and we whipped our heads towards the door.

Thalia and Nico were looking at us knowingly.

My face got hot and I was sure I was blushing furiously when I snatched the rubber band from Jason's hand and untangled myself from his body. I didn't meet anyone's eyes as I exited the room while Nico and Thalia chuckled.

* * *

''What a day, huh.'' Thalia said while yawning. We had finished dinner and were currently preparing to go to bed.

''Yeah but I'm wondering what tomorrow will bring.'' I answered as I snuggled under the covers.

''Well, we have to rent a car or something. Then we'll reach New York in no time.'' She reassured me while climbing in. I could practically hear how tired she was by the dropping of her voice.

She shut off the light and everything was quiet for a while. I was almost asleep when Thalia's voice sounded again.

''I've never seen you two this close.''

''What?'' I asked bewildered.

''Oh you know exactly what Pipes.'' Thalia's smile was evident in her voice.

I didn't answer her in fear of my voice giving me away. Because I knew what was she talking about. And it was confusing me to no end. Why was I blushing so much today? What had gotten into us?

''Maybe it's for the best.'' She mumbled sleepily.

''Maybe.'' I answered back, knowing that she couldn't hear me.

**A\N: They are getting closer! What will happen next? Read to find out. And thanks for reviewing, you are my heroes, guys! I love you sooo much!**

**IMPORTANT: I may be not able to update so frequently because I started school today and it's my senior year and I have three Biology or Chemistry classes every day so please cut me some slacks. We already have homework! Can you believe it?!**

**There will be updates just with a delay of day or two, okay? Okay. **


	6. Deeper waters

_Chapter 5: Deeper waters_

The sunlight coming from the window woke me up the next morning. I groaned and turned around to hide my eyes from the bright light. Thalia shifted next to me and I felt her hand under my pillow.

''Thals, stay on your side.'' I mumbled sleepily without opening my eyes.

She grumbled inaudibly but didn't move away. Her hand was rubbing on my head through the pillow, slowly but surely causing me a headache. I groaned again and pushed her aside. She moaned in protest which was followed by some shifting and then a loud thud.

I opened my eyes and sat up immediately just to see her side of the bed empty. She had fallen from the bed! Or rather, I had pushed her out.

''Thals, I'm so sorry, are you okay?'' I asked frantically, leaning to see if she was whole.

To my surprise a mop of blond hair appeared over the edge of the bed.

''You know, normal people just say good morning. Maybe bring a cup of coffee or something.'' Jason remarked dryly while rubbing the back of his head.

My eyes went wide while my body was frozen on spot.

''Nice PJ's by the way.'' He remarked with a knowing smirk, nodding in my direction.

For my horror, a blush spread on my cheeks. I was sleeping in a thin-strapped shirt and short cotton shorts. I pulled the quilt up to cover myself while the embarrassment still burned bright on my face.

''What the hell are you doing in here?'' I almost yelled at him, making him wince slightly.

''Well, Nico was snoring too loudly and Thalia was sprawled on the couch so I ended up here. Don't worry, I didn't have my way with you while you were asleep though you're quite the eye-catcher in this outfit of yours Beauty queen.'' He snickered suggestively at me again before standing up from the ground and stretching.

Just then I noticed his sleeping attire. Or to be more precise, the lack of it. He was only wearing some shorts, leaving his chest bare. My eyes skimmed down the exposed skin, unconsciously admiring the defined abs. Man, sports could be really good sometimes.

''Like what you see?'' his voice snapped me out of my daydreaming and I looked up at his face again. Shock washed through me when I realized what I just did. Did I just check him out?! What the hell was wrong with me? I immediately scowled.

''In your dreams Grace. Now out!'' I said firmly, pointing to the door while clutching the sheet around me.

''Sheesh, you sure are grumpy in the mornings. And horny.'' Jason commented as he made his way to the door with his satisfied smirk.

The nerve of this guy!

I grabbed the first thing I saw (one of my shoes) and threw it in his direction. It hit him with a satisfying smack in the bare back and I smiled triumphantly. However, my irritation was back when he picked the offending sneaker and dangled it in front of me before taking it away, closing the door after him.

''Moron!'' I shouted at the closed door.

His laughter made me grit my teeth so hard that I felt pain. How could he always find the exact way of irritating me? Or was it my fault that I always let him get to me? And why was I checking him out? Sure, he has a nice body but still. This was Jason Freaking Grace and I couldn't be attracted to him!

_Keep telling yourself that girl. _A small voice in my head snickered and I immediately shook my head. I'm going completely crazy. I had to snap out of this.

So I finally got up from the bed, grabbed my toiletries and went to take a nice refreshing shower, hoping to put in order my jumbled thoughts about Jason.

* * *

Two hours later we were standing in front of a crappy-looking renting house.

''Sis, I think it's better if you don't talk this time.'' Jason turned to his twin.

She looked at him with one raised eyebrow in a typical Thalia-look.

''And tell me, why is that?'' she asked in a daring tone. Oh boy, this was going to be good.

''Well, last time you spoke, you almost got the guys to run for their lives on full speed.'' Nico jumped in for his friend.

Bad move. Thalia turned to glare at him, hands crossed in front of her. Nico just smiled sheepishly, not affected much by her stare.

''Okay guys, we need to calm down.'' I interrupted before things got ugly. And with an angry Thalia it was bound to happen.

''And are you going then? Ha, good luck Death breath, they will be so enchanted by your emo-style.'' She mocked Nico and it was his turn to scowl at her.

''First of all Pinecone face, I'm not emo. I just like the color black! So do you by the way. Second, I can be very polite and convincing if I want to, unlike some people I know that raise their voice in less than half a minute!'' he commented, stepping closer to her.

''I so don't shout that much. Simply because I can make people listen to me without talking that much.'' She looked up at him with confidence (he was a good five inches taller).

''Sis, Nico, chill.'' Jason stepped in between them and I went beside Thalia, waiting to pull her away if needed. ''We need a diplomat for this, someone who has way with words.''

Thalia then turned to me, making my eyebrows furrow. ''What?''

''Remember how you convinced that rude saleslady to give us a discount?'' she said suggestively and only then did I get her point.

''Oh, no. I can't. Sorry.'' I shook my head vigorously. No way was I pleading with some stranger for a car.

''Please? We'll get faster to New York and you know you want to see Annabeth and finally discover who her mystery boyfriend is. I know you want to…''

''OKAY, fine gees Thals!'' I finally gave in and entered the renting house.

* * *

''And this is the best you could get?'' Nico asked incredulously, eyeing the vehicle. To be sincere I was very skeptical too.

''The jerk didn't want to give us anything because, and I quote, we were too small to deal with a real car.'' I huffed. It wasn't my fault!

''But…but this looks inaudible to reach fifty not to mention seventy miles per hour and with this speed, we'll be in New York for Christmas!'' Thalia said desperately, waving at the old beaten-up truck we have managed to rent.

''Then better this than nothing.'' Jason sighed, admitting defeat and eyed carefully the ancient machine.

Well, that was nice I guess. At least he didn't laugh at the poor thing.

''You two are crazy. We won't cross the state let alone half the country in this…this _thing_!'' Nico shook his head while Thalia was busy examining the truck.

''I call the driver's seat!'' she put her hand up and headed to the left side of the truck.

''Okay then.'' Nico shrugged and went to the other side of the car, opening the door before directing his eyes to me and Jason. ''Who's going in first?''

''Wait, I'm supposed to sit next to him?'' I asked, even pointing while my eyes were sure to bug out. Seriously?

''Well, I'm not going to be squished in between and I beat you up to calling the seat so…yeah.'' The dark-haired boy shrugged once again, even smiling at me.

I was left speechless, opening and closing my mouth like a fish without getting any sound out. Something wasn't right here. What have I done to deserve this? Okay, that was a bit over-dramatic but it wasn't fair.

''What, can't stand being close to me?'' Jason asked me with a smirk while climbing in before me.

''Ha-ha. Very funny. It's an irony how full of yourself you are when your head is full only with air.'' I retorted, gaining back the ability to speak and think clearly.

We were already in the car and Nico closed the door before Thalia twisted the key. The truck roared with a stranded sound, making me cringle and wonder how far we would get before this thing fall apart. Probably not far enough, with my luck today.

''Hey, I am a very good student, mind you!'' Thalia's brother retorted and I turned to him to find his face scrunched.

''You rarely show it.'' I said back, not wanting him to have the last word.

''Well, maybe if you stop acting like I have killed your cat you can actually get to know me.''

Okay, this conversation had taken a very surprising spin. Looking at his face, I could easily tell that Jason was really offended this time. I hadn't seen him this serious before. I had definitely struck a nerve.

''Maybe if you stop acting like I'm one of your fan-girls from school maybe I'll act normally.'' I explained to him cursing myself for sounding so…calming. I didn't want to sound like that for god's sake!

He didn't answer. He just looked ahead and got out his phone and ear-buds. Another strange thing: he never left me win an argument, not that easily. Usually we spent a lot more time bickering. Now though, something was definitely off. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it. How was he able to act nice in one minute, cocky in the other and then to go dark and gloomy?

My thoughts wandered then and after a while I got to the conclusion that this journey was bringing a totally different side of him out for me to see. Maybe he really wasn't that shallow as I once thought him to be.

And why did it matter anyway?

That was the golden question to which I didn't have an answer. And if I had to be honest, I didn't want to know it. Not just yet.

**A/N: Okay, chapter five is done! I hope that it wasn't really that bad. I know it's short though but I'm working on that for future chapters so stay tuned. And review! It makes the boring schoolday hundred times better! Thank you for the support! Love you all guys! **


	7. Shocking

_Chapter 6: Shocking_

The truck really turned out to be slow. That was causing a lot of drivers to yell at us for making a line and slowing down everyone else. We were nearing Iowa City when Thalia finally burst out. She pulled over and asked me to switch her. I immediately obeyed, wanting to put some distance between me and her brother because things were really awkward. She plopped on my place and pulled Jason's phone from him.

''Hey!'' he protested but she just waved him off.

''My phone is dead and I'm sure that you or anyone else for hat matter don't want to deal with me angry right? Suck it up!''

He didn't answer her which I thought would be the smartest. Angry Thalia was a scary Thalia. I started the car again and tried to concentrate on the road instead of thinking how strangely awkward the situation was.

Thalia soon drifted off, closing her eyes, which left only me and Jason awake; Nico had his face pressed on the window, snoring slightly even. The kid was a heavy sleeper.

In any other time the silence would be welcomed but now, it felt like something was pressing on me and I had the feeling that things will explode soon. I've never felt this uncomfortable around Jason. Angered, irritated, exhausted, humiliated even, yes but awkward-never. And again, why did I care?

''Damn it!'' he muttered then, completely startling me but I tried to cover it. ''I'm…sorry, okay?'' he finally said and my jaw dropped. Again.

I couldn't form a coherent sentence so I decided to not speak at all. Maybe he'd explain? It was definitely needed because it was the first time that I heard him say sorry.

But apparently, he didn't have any attempt to say something more. With a sigh, I decided to press him a little.

''Didn't know that word was in your vocabulary.'' I tried to sound casual but failed miserably.

''You don't know a lot of things about me.'' He answered but it wasn't the thing I wanted to hear so I continued straight on.

''What are you apologizing for actually?''

''For stereotyping you?''

Okay, it was clear that he didn't want to continue this conversation so I just nodded without looking at him (I was driving after all). He didn't say anything more and I was about to sneak a glance at him when I heard a slight sigh. So he wasn't asleep.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. When we reached Davenport we decided to stop and buy some snacks. I took my wallet and my guitar-case, not wanting to leave it in the car for some reason, and headed to the store. Jason followed me while Thalia and Nico were discussing Linkin Park's latest album. Apparently they both liked that band. Hallelujah!

The two of us got in the small store and parted ways without even talking. Was he as confused as me? I doubt it.

He had headed to the candy and junk food so I decided to grab some drinks.

''Hey, you want some help?'' a guy in his twenties asked, leaning on the shelf across from me.

''No thanks.'' I answered politely, trying not to be intimidated by his snicker and the strange glimmer in his eyes as he watched me.

''Oh, come on sugar, don't be like that.'' He slurred and made a few steps towards me making me step back. Great, he was tipsy, if not drunk.

''I really can handle myself on my own.'' I said, trying to stop my voice from showing my nervousness and was glad that I managed.

He was still coming towards me, leaving me no other choice but to walk backwards away from him. I felt the shelf behind me and I secretly pushed a few cans to the ground, praying that the sound would draw some attention. This guy was really giving me the creeps.

''Oh, don't worry babe, I won't hurt you.'' He cooed, coming closer and I found myself thinking about those fighting techniques Annabeth had once showed me. God, why haven't I paid more attention?!

''Hey!'' another voice came from the other end of the row and we both turned towards it. I almost smiled in anticipation, a reaction I wouldn't give this person in a normal situation. ''Something wrong?'' Jason asked, face completely blank.

''Everything's cool dude, I was just talking to the chick.'' The stranger answered, wobbling slightly on his feet. I immediately made another step away from him and bumped into something hard: Jason's chest.

''Well, not anymore because we have to go. The others will be wandering what's taking us so long.'' He said, pulling me after him so now he was between me and the guy. I noticed how he didn't mention how many people were waiting for us.

The drunkard eyed us suspiciously for a while before putting his hands up in surrender. He strode away, mumbling something under his breath. Jason glared at the guy's back for a while and I decided to get us out of there before he had decided to do something stupid.

''Let's go. Jason, Nico and Thalia will wait for us.'' I said, pulling at his forearm until he looked at me.

We went to the cash register in silence. Jason broke it while we were waiting on the line.

''Are you okay?'' he asked casually and I turned to look at him since he was behind me.

''Yeah, why?'' I asked and immediately realized how stupid that was. So it was time to cover it up. ''Thanks.''

''You're welcome.'' He shrugged, motioning at me to move forward. Apparently it was our turn.

We gave the needed money and headed out.

''I just noticed that it was the first time that you used my name.'' he said then, completely catching me off guard so the only thing I could do was stare at him dumfounded.

''What?'' I asked, feeling too confused for words. Really, this guy was confusing today.

''You called me Jason.'' He clarified but when I continued staring at him like before he sighed. ''I don't remember you calling me by my first name. It sounds…strange.''

He looked away but I could swear that his ears were pink. Was he blushing? Why? And what was that supposed to mean? Of course I used his name. Well, usually I didn't, we had a lot of nicknames to tease the other but that was off point.

''Well, you don't usually use my first name too.'' I retorted, finally able to answer properly.

He mumbled something like 'maybe' but his eyes locked at something ahead and he froze. Confused, I looked at the same direction and immediately understood what was wrong.

There, next to our truck were Thalia and Nico. And they were kissing. And I didn't mean some light pecks either; it looked like a full-blown make-out session. My jaw was dropped. Okay, so the two had chemistry that was noticeable. But it never struck me that they might be into each other. Huh, it seemed as though I was missing a lot of things lately.

''Fucking hell.'' Jason muttered next to me, snapping me out of my reverie. I couldn't help but to start laughing. ''What?'' he snapped at me and I just shook my head, hand on my mouth.

He ignored me and stomped toward the couple that had still not noticed us coming.

''Hey, the love birds!'' He yelled at them and I had to suppress another chuckle when I saw their bright red and shocked faces. ''What the hell?''

Thalia's face was somewhere between anger and embarrassment while Nico tried to look anywhere but at his best friend. The girl soon regained her composure and looked at her brother.

''Don't get so worked up about it. I am a big girl now and I can handle myself. Besides, I've never complained when you and Reyna were making out in front of me.'' She said, crossing her hands and looking calmly at him.

''It was different, Reyna wasn't your best friend!'' he mirrored her position, huffing irritated.

''So? It's not that I'm going to eat him!'' she exclaimed and I again had to stop myself from laughing.

''Are you sure? Because it didn't look like it.'' He had narrowed his eyes at her and that did it for me. I burst out laughing, not able to control it anymore.

The three of them eyed me carefully like I had gone nuts and I probably was. But they were just acting so…I don't know. But it was definitely fun to watch them.

''See, she approves!'' Thalia pointed at me with a smile while her brother just shook his head at me.

''No, she's just in shock from everything that had happened.'' He answered and I could see the confused faces of the other two through my teary eyes. I had to calm down, this was getting crazy.

''Hey Jase, let's talk for a sec.'' Nico decided to step in then and they walked a few yards away so we couldn't hear them.

I was calming already, chuckling slightly and wiping the tears away.

''Do you think they'll get in a fight?'' Thalia asked me and I turned in surprise to notice the concerned look on her face while she was watching them intently.

''Nah, they are best friends after all. And since when you and Nico are together?'' I asked back because there was no way she would escape it.

''Technically, we aren't, we just kissed.'' She answered shrugging but I could see the blush creeping up her cheeks.

''Just tell when you become official. No more surprises.''

''Fine.'' She huffed. ''But seriously, should we interfere?''

I looked at the two boys too. They were arguing pretty heatedly a few feet away. Even from this distance I could tell that Jason was angry.

''It won't hurt if we do.'' I finally said and we both went towards them.

''I'm saying that you could have at least told me something. I'm your best friend and we're talking about my sister.'' Jason's angry voice reached us when we got near enough.

''Well, it wasn't like I've planned it. It just happened!'' Nico defended himself, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender.

''So you go and randomly kiss my sister of all people?''

They probably hadn't noticed us so we decided to give them space to sort this out but to stay close enough to separate them if needed. Or at least try to, these guys were strong!

''Would you prefer it if I had kissed Piper instead?'' Nico suddenly shot at his best friend who looked baffled. Wait, what? What had I to do with this?

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' Jason stated with stern look, his hands in his pockets.

''You know exactly what.'' Nico said lowly and I wanted to scream because _I_ didn't know what. Wasn't someone going to explain things to me?

Beside me Thalia whistled lowly.

''Okay, this is becoming interesting.''

I wasn't listening to her much. I was still trying to figure why exactly I was brought in the discussion? Why Jason looked so…angry?

I didn't get any answers though because in that moment a familiar engine roar was heard, making us look in the direction of our truck. In front of our eyes, the ancient vehicle was driven away.

In an instant Jason and Nico took off after it in a feeble attempt to catch the thief while I and Thalia stayed behind just staring incredulously at the now empty parking spot.

''Who the hell steals these kind of cars anymore?'' Thalia asked casually, not moving at all.

''I don't know, desperate people?'' I answered in the same manner not really able to proceed what had just happened. ''I didn't know there were so desperate people.''

Thalia looked at me just as my eyes turned towards her. As if on queue we both burst out laughing and that is how the boys found us when they returned.

''Are you two okay? Because I was worried about Piper's sanity even before but now…are you feeling okay?'' Jason asked eyeing us carefully but I was too busy trying to breathe to think of something witty to tell him.

''Okay, I would go call the police while you try to…'' Nico waved at us but then shook his head. ''Whatever. I'm coming back in a minute.''

After a few minutes I and Thalia had sobered up. Actually the mood wasn't very happy anymore. Because we had realized that our luggage was in the stolen car. Along with Thalia and Nico's wallets, meaning that only me and Jason had driving licenses and money. The things just kept getting better and better. And we still had to cross at least five states.

Were we that unlucky?

**A/N: I know I'm a bit late but the chapter is a bit longer so I hope it will make it up to you! Anyway, so Thalico, any oppinions on that? I'm ready to listen. **

**I want to thank you so much for the great support all of you guys are and are continuing to be. You motivate me to write! I love you so much! :)) **


	8. Wed, Bed or Dead

_Chapter 7: Wed, Bed or Dead_

After a lot of searching that took most of our day we found a bus line from Davenport to Pittsburgh. Well, actually we could have gone directly to New York…if we had the money. But the budget was limited now so we could reach only Pittsburgh. After that…no one knows. We would improvise when we get there. If we get there if you asked me, because with our luck everything could happen.

The bus was leaving tomorrow morning so we had to find a place to spend the night. We went in a crappy looking motel since we had to find something cheep.

''Okay,'' started Thalia while counting the money we had. ''We can rent only one double room with this. We have to eat after all too.''

''You mean that the four of us will be in one room? Probably with only one double bed?'' I asked, realizing what her words meant.

''They won't let us.'' Nico shook his head in defeat. He was right of course; they wouldn't let four teenagers take only one room. Though, looking at this place, they probably didn't have many visitors.

''It's worth a try.'' Jason shrugged. ''What choice do we have anyway?''

And with that we went to the front desk. A woman in her forties looked at us curiously. She looked like a former hooker or something, with long dyed red hair and pink lipstick wearing tight leather leggings and strapless red top.

''And what can I do for you kids?'' she smiled too sweetly at us.

''Um, we would like a room.'' Nico started somehow nervous. I saw Thalia glance at him with strange expression.

''How many handsome?''

Thalia turned to glare at the woman but I elbowed her arm before she had blown this off. We needed the room.

''Only one double.'' I cut in, saving him from answering. He looked pretty uncomfortable actually now that I thought of.

The woman raised one thin eyebrow.

''And may I ask what are four teenagers going to do in one room?'' she asked but her tone wasn't harsh at all. It seemed like she was amused, intrigued by us. Gross!

''Sleep. We need to catch a bus tomorrow.'' I explained quickly not wanting to give much details.

She looked at every one of us for a while before reaching behind her and unhooking a key from the wall.

''Room 23 for you kids. And behave, we don't want complaints from you neighbors now do we?''

Jason snatched the key from her and we all hurried to get away from this woman. After the four of us were in the room, we locked the door from inside.

''God, this woman is perverted.'' I breathed out, looking around the room.

''She looked like a stripper or something.'' Thalia grumbled.

The boys just nodded.

The room wasn't much. It was smaller than my own bedroom at home, with one big double bed in the middle, two nightstands and an old-looking dresser. There wasn't a T.V. I wrinkled my nose, trying to stop the smell of dust, mould and feet invade my senses. There was another door probably leading to the bathroom but looking at the room's condition, I felt unready to peak in there.

''So, how are we going to do this because I'm definitely not sleeping on this floor.'' Jason asked then, pointing at the stained rug. ''Is that wine or blood?''

I really doubted that the visitors of this hotel drank wine but I decided to not state that. The situation was bad enough anyway.

''Well, I think the bed will fit us if we squeeze a little.'' Nico said thoughtfully, eyeing the bed.

''Fine by me.'' Thalia shrugged while going to the window. ''Great, we have the prettiest view of a brick wall. This just keeps getting better and better.''

''Better this than some dark and cold corner out there.'' I point out the window.

''Piper, it's the middle of summer.'' She turned to eye me like _are you serious_. I decided to not answer that one.

We didn't have much to do actually. There was no TV. My phone was dead. Thalia's too. And our chargers were in our backpacks, in the trunk of the stolen vehicle. The guys were trying to save their phones' energy so we had no other choice but to go to bed early. The problem was that no one was that tired; it was only eight for crying out loud!

''Hey, you wanna play something?'' Thalia cut the silence then.

The light bulb in the room wasn't so strong so the light wasn't so bright. We were all lying on the bed, our legs dangling more or less through the edge as we were laid on the shorter side.

''Do you have something in mind?'' Jason asked, turning slightly to glance at her.

''I don't know; truth or dare?''

''Yeah, and what kind of dares can we do in a hotel? I say no.'' I said, trailing a crack on the ceiling. It was one long crack! Like a lightning bolt going all the way from the old chandelier to the nearest wall. It was at least three feet long.

''Ugh, it's too girly.'' Jason frowned. ''Something else?''

''What about wed-bed-or-dead?'' Nico suddenly suggested.

''Ha, that would be a good one.'' Thalia laughed.

''Not bad, I haven't played it in a while.'' I shrugged.

''Okay so wed-bed-or-dead it is.'' Jason nodded and sat up. ''Who goes first?''

''I will.'' Thalia said, sitting up across from him. Me and Nico followed suit and soon we had formed a small circle on the bed. ''Jason, wed bed or dead…hm…Annabeth, Drew and Piper.''

I blushed scarlet as my name was said and looked away quickly. When I looked back at them, Nico and Thalia were smirking secretly while Jason was frowning at the bed sheet thinking deeply. After a few seconds he sighed.

''Okay, I'll definitely kill Drew.'' He concluded and Nico rolled his eyes.

''Gee, that's a shocker there bro.'' he said sarcastically and Jason raised an eyebrow at his best friend. ''I mean, she's been following you around since you broke up with Reyna a year ago, everyone knows that. Even before that actually.''

''Didn't know you would kill a girl for admiring your handsomeness Sparky.'' I snickered at him sarcastically but he gave me a brilliant grin.

''See, it's not that hard.'' He said soothingly which totally confused me.

''What?''

''You finally admitted that you find me handsome.'' He grinned even more if possible while I blushed furiously. Did I really just say that? What was wrong with me? Since when did I see Jason as handsome? Sure, he wasn't half-bad, kind of hot actually…NO! No, no, no! I wasn't going to think like that!

''It was sarcasm Blondie.'' I tried to sound serious and unfazed by this whole situation but my face was giving me away.

''Whatever helps you sleep at night Beauty queen.'' He concluded, raising his hands in surrender while I crossed mine at my chest.

Stupid Jason with his stupid grin and stupid, stupid ways of always getting to me!

Okay, that was pretty childish…Eh, at least no one heard me.

''I'm surprised that you didn't kill me though. Thought you hated me.'' I shot back at him and his smile wavered a little. He turned away from me immediately. Okay, this guy was acting really strange lately.

''Guess there's worse than you.'' He admitted after a while before sighing.

''Okay, so Annabeth and Piper left twin. Who will you wed and who will go to bed?'' Thalia rhymed, wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis.

Jason scratched his neck awkwardly and closed his eyes, being deep in thought.

''Okay, don't kill me for this but…wedAnnabethbedPiper!'' he blurted out quickly and we all stared at him.

''Say again?'' I asked.

''Gods!'' He groaned. ''Wed Annabeth and bed Piper!'' he half-screamed exasperatedly. ''Happy?''

''You want to wed Annabeth?'' Thalia asked with a disbelieving smile playing on her lips.

''Well, I prefer to wed her than Beauty queen. We'll be fighting non stop.''

''So you decided we could sleep together instead.'' I heard my own voice. Really, was he thinking of me as…ugh. Me and him, in the same bed, naked…god, why was suddenly so hot in here?

''Well, at least in that case you won't be able to yell at me.'' He shrugged while grinning but I could swear his face was pinkish too.

''Yeah, 'cause her mouth will be occupied with something else.'' Nico snickered and I restrained myself from reaching through Thalia and slapping him. I felt myself flush again and buried my face in my hands. Man, I was so screwed.

''Okay, smartass, let's see what you have to say. Wed, bed or dead Thalia, Annabeth and Piper.'' Jason turned to his best friend but Nico couldn't stop his blush.

''Seriously, are you that immature?'' he asked.

Jason gave him the finger. ''Just answer the question di Angelo.''

''Okay.'' The dark-haired boy huffed. He thought for a while before sighing. ''Annabeth had always given me the creeps so sorry Annabeth but I'll kill her. Not a word to her though.'' He said with a serious look and we all nodded though Thalia had a hard time controlling her laughter. I was cracking up too because Nico's face was just priceless.

He then grabbed her hand and smiled at her brightly.

''Definitely wed Thalia and…sorry Piper but it's bed for you.'' He turned apologetically towards me, making me groan. Great, another one.

Beside me, Jason narrowed his eyes at Nico and no wonder; he wanted to marry his sister.

''Huh, you two seem to can't get enough of our dearest Piper here.'' Thalia said innocently before bursting out laughing. ''Is it going to be a threesome? You know, to get it over with?''

''Thanks for the support best friend.'' I replied sarcastically at her and she just thanked me, wiping away tears from her face.

''Okay babe, your turn.'' Nico turned towards his new girlfriend. ''Wed bed or dead Me, Apollo and…''

''Luke.'' Jason announced deadly serious. Thalia's face visibly paled as she turned to gape at her brother.

''Jason, don't…''I started but Thalia cut me off.

''Don't worry.'' She said, gaining back her composure and glaring at her brother. Beside her Nico looked uncomfortable, his hand still in Thalia's. I nudged Jason in the ribs with my elbow but he didn't faze.

The Luke-card was cruel and Thalia didn't deserve it even if she mocked him. The truth about this guy was that he was Thalia's ex who was three years older. They knew each other ever since kindergarten. Actually, the three of them along with Annabeth, had been inseparable back there.

When Thalia was fourteen he had asked her out and they had been together ever since. Well, at least until around a year ago when she found out he had cheated on her with some blonde bimbo from his college after he got drunk on a party. They had a rough brake up and she hadn't seen him ever since though he tried to contact her a few times. She actually doesn't talk much about him so I had to ask Annabeth about it and she quickly explained it to me one day. All in all, the subject was very tricky for her.

''Alright, I'm ready.'' She announced, looking straight at Jason. ''Dead Luke, wed Nico and bed Apollo.''

No one was really surprised by her answer, even Jason. I saw Nico's shoulders slung a little as he sighed in what I thought was a relief. It was innerving I suppose, to listen to your girlfriend talk about her ex. Jason's hard face wavered and he glanced at his sister guiltily now. I decided to lighten the mood before she had started yelling at him.

''You want to sleep with our music teacher?!'' I said incredulously. ''But he's like…thirty!''

Thalia turned to me, blushing slightly. She stole a glance at Nico before looking back at me again.

''He's kinda hot.'' She shrugged and I laughed. ''And he's twenty-seven.''

''So I should get over the fact that you two want to marry already then.'' Jason smiled at her and Nico then. The two siblings locked eyes and I could see the decision been made. No talking about Luke.

''We'll see.'' The couple answered simultaneously, after which all of us laughed hard.

''Okay, that leaves our dear Piper here.'' My best friend turned towards me with a new-found grin, making me immediately to become guarded. The boys looked at me too.

''Piper, wed bed or dead…Nico, Octavian and Jason.'' Thalia said with a triumphant smirk.

''You're cruel.'' I whined but she just shrugged so I got to work.

Now, wed bed or dead Nico, Octavian and Jason. Okay, as much as I want to kill Jason most of the time, Octavian will die. The stupid kid is so obnoxious…he tried to kiss me once, pressing me against my locker. God, it was gross. And since I kicked him where hurt the most, he had spread the rumor that we'd slept together. Complete douche. So yeah, he was dead. Now, about wed and bed.

Okay, I couldn't marry Nico, he's with Thalia and that triangle is just…so wrong. Then again, I couldn't marry Jason either, I mean come on! I'm not a masochist! But then again, I couldn't sleep with both of them. Nico was more like a brother to me and Jason was…well, Jason. But then again bed was just a one-night-stand, right? Ugh!

''This is stupid!''

''Oh, don't even think about it!'' Thalia accused me, pointing a finger at me for emphasis. ''I know what you're thinking but no, I'm not changing the names and you have to answer. All of us did.''

They all nodded and I groaned again.

''Okay, either way it's going to be messed up so…dead Octavian, wed Jason and bed Nico.'' I blurted out, hurrying to hide my face from them that was burning as read as a fire truck.

''You want to sleep with my boyfriend?'' Thalia asked suspiciously and I hurried to shake my head.

''No! But I can't marry him either I mean…you two want to marry each other and bed is like a one time thing so…yeah.'' I explained hurriedly.

''So you prefer to live with Jason.'' She raised her eyebrows at me, amusement written on her face.

I blushed even more as my eyes went to his smiling face. What was he smiling about? I tried to glare at him but I guess it wasn't that harsh because he just winked at me.

''Don't worry Pipes, I'm not one to hold grudges, you can sleep with Nico if you want. It won't count in our marriage.''

Everyone laughed except me. I was too busy gaping at the blond guy next to me. Was he serious?

''I thought you didn't want to marry me.'' I said dumbly.

His eyes landed on me and, is it me or his eyes were more serious than normal?

''Maybe you won't be that bad.''

Okay, this guy was confusing me to no ends.

And of course, I had to blush again.

**A\N: Okay, this chapter was very amusing. I had a lot of fun writing it. I thought about them playing a game of truth or dare but that's too common so I decided to give this game a shot. Hope I did it well. Please review, you really make my day! Love you guys and thanks for the support!**


	9. Hopes up and down

**SHOUT OUT for Di Blythe, fellow JASPER lover! Love you**

_Chapter 8: Hopes up and down_

''Shh, you are going to wake them up Death breath!'' Thalia's whispering pulled me out of sleep-land.

I felt too lazy to move even a muscle so I stayed still and silent, trying to go back to sleep. After all, we couldn't be late if she was trying to not wake me up, right? Besides, it was so warm and cozy in this bed.

''Please, a ship's siren can't wake them up right now.'' Nico answered in the same hushed voice.

A quiet snap was heard one, two, three times. Huh, the sound was familiar but my still sleeping mind couldn't quite remember what it was. Thalia chuckled from somewhere in front of me.

''Man, I'll never let them live through this.''

Okay, this wasn't making any sense. Couldn't someone just enjoy his sleep for a while? A groan escaped my mouth as I turned away from the voices and snuggled closer in the comforter. God, was it supposed to be so cuddly?

My mind slowly started to wake up, registering more things like the fact that the light behind my eyelids wasn't enough to be morning already and how Thalia and Nico were snickering behind me, probably out of bed too because it was strangely spacious around me. And comfortable, not to forget that.

Why were they talking in plural again?

I decided that it was time to get up and tell those two that they weren't exactly quiet. As soon as I made an attempt to slip out of the comforter, something tightened around my waist. What the hell? How bad had I tangled myself again?

''Ugh!'' I grunted trying to push away whatever was circling my waist. Surprisingly it didn't felt like a cloth. It was smooth and firm, caging me in a death grip. Wait a second…

I opened my eyes lazily to see only black. It smelled good, my mind registered. The problem was that the bed covers were orange and the sheets were white. So where did the black come from?

As if answering my question, I heard a muffled groan from above me and instinctively turned to look at the source. My whole body froze in shock.

Jason's face was right there, inches away from me. His eyes were closed but he was frowning slightly. His brows were slightly furrowed, making a wrinkle appear between them and his lips had formed a scowl. He looked as a small child that had been forced to eat his vegetables.

God, he was seriously cute right now. Wait, what was I thinking?!

I bolted up, somehow managing to detach myself from him. His hands immediately moved around, probably searching their catch but I scooted out of the bed. After not finding me he groaned again and turned to lie on his back. His eyes opened a few seconds later. He examined the ceiling for a few seconds before turning towards me.

''What happened, why are you two laughing? And why do you look like you've seen a ghost?'' he asked with voice thick with sleep while pointing at his sister, Nico and then me. Right, they were there too.

I turned to them.

''Since when were we like that?'' I asked trying to not give away any emotion because seriously, I didn't know if i wanted to hide myself or kill those two first.

''You mean since when do you two cuddle together?'' Thalia snickered. ''I don't know, I thought you two hated each other.''

''Were we like that…the whole night?'' I asked, my voice giving away my panic.

''Well, not the whole night, but most of it.'' Nico answered like it was not a big deal and I had the sudden urge to grab the kid and shake him roughly.

Because this definitely was a big deal. A very big deal if you ask me. I was actually hugging Jason Freaking Grace, fell asleep in his arms. God, this was so embarrassing! I put my head in my hands, trying to hide away from my laughing best friend and her laughing boyfriend. I could also feel Jason's eyes on me but that was definitely one person I was going to avoid looking at for like the rest of my life? Yeah, it sounded nice.

''Okay, now we are going to go find something for breakfast. I want you two to behave.'' Thalia started, sounding like a strict mother and I raised my head to send her an incredulous look. ''No funny stuff, got it?''

''Thalia!'' both me and Jason exclaimed but she was already out of the room, laughing her butt off with Nico following closely behind.

Which left only me and Jason in the room. I was wondering why the ground hadn't swallowed me yet.

''Well, good morning.'' He started sitting up on the bed. ''Are you going to stand there all day? We have to get ready if we don't want to be late for the bus.''

''Are you kidding me?'' I exclaimed, eyeing him incredulously while he sighed. ''What gave you permission to snuggle up with me?''

I was getting angry now. Who did he think I am; one of his chicks back at school that fall to their knees when he winks at them? News flash Blondie, I don't feel blessed by the god for being close to you. Quite the opposite actually. Well, I can't say that it wasn't nice but…oh for crying out loud Mclean, get a grip of your feelings! Right.

''Sorry, but I'm not actually aware of what I do in my sleep.'' He said sarcastically while stretching up, his shirt rising a little making…Oh god, I'm so messed up! ''Oh look, Beauty queen is blushing!'' he cooed suddenly and I glared at him while he laughed.

''Shut up.'' I growled, turning away from him to hide my face. Stupid cocky prick!

''Hey, no need for all the embarrassment there, it's not like we did anything, right.'' He said behind me, his smile still evident in his voice.

''And how can I be sure of that, huh? If you hadn't noticed I was sleeping!'' I yelled, turning to glare at him again. He was closer than before.

''Well, I think I would have remembered having my way with you if it had happened. No worries, you hadn't lost your virginity without noticing.'' He snickered.

''What makes you think that I'm still a virgin?'' I shot back in annoyance. His smile faded and I let out a bitter laugh. ''I'm not as innocent as you thought huh. Well, as we settled before, you don't know a thing about me.''

''Then why don't you tell me.'' He said and I was surprised by his serious tone.

''Ha, so you can go and tell your teammates everything and I would be the laugh of the school? Sorry but I'm not that stupid.''

He actually groaned, grabbing my forearms and shaking me slightly.

''See, that's what I'm talking about. You think I'm stereotyping you but you don't know anything about me either and if you had given me a chance maybe we could have been friends!''

''Yeah, like the fault is only mine. Brilliant thinking Grace. Now let me go.'' I said angrily, trying to get away from him. He didn't budge though, drawing me even closer to his body. My heart raced.

''Why? Can't you stay near me?'' he teased.

''Sorry to burst your bubble but you don't have the slightest effect on my Sparky.'' I retorted but he didn't look convinced. I couldn't blame him though, I was an awful liar and the thing I just said was a total lie. He could see my red face after all. I was screwed.

''We'll see about that.'' He snickered and before I could do anything he had me caged in his arms and his lips were on mine.

I tried to fight him, I really did but…I just couldn't. My mind went blank while my body heated and after just a few seconds I was responding eagerly, kissing him back and loving the way we fitted perfectly. Little electric shocks passed thorugh my body and I shuddered. God, he was really good at this, I had to give him that.

A few minutes (or maybe hours, I didn't keep track) we finally separated and I could hear that his breathing was as ragged as mine. Our foreheads were leaning on one another as we both tried to regain composure.

''I don't have an effect on you? Doesn't seem like it Beauty queen.'' He chuckled a little, his hands resting on my waist.

I closed my eyes and felt a frown covering my face. Great, that was just brilliant. Not three seconds later and he was already laughing at me. I was an idiot for even considering that there was something more about him.

I pushed him away, stepping back without looking at him.

''I'm glad you're enjoying this.'' I said sarcastically, ignoring his eyes on me. ''Now you can run along and tell anyone that you managed to get me too.''

''What…?''

But before he could finish his sentence Thalia and Nico returned back both grinning from ear to ear. If I had to guess I would say that they weren't only for food. Nico's hair was a bird's nest.

Thalia's smile faded when her eyes landed on us. She took time to look first at me and then at Jason.

''Are we interrupting something? Because we can wait outside for you to…''

''No, you're not. We said what we had to say to each other. Are we going or not, I don't want to miss the damn bus.''

Jason grabbed my arm as I was going to climb in the bus after Thalia and pulled me a little to the side.

''What were you talking about before Thalia came?'' he demanded, his eyebrows scrunched.

I wiggled out of his grip, crossing my arms on my chest. No way was he making me week again. I've let him do enough.

''Nothing. Just let me get to that bus so we can finally reach New York.'' I grumbled before making a step towards the door again but he stopped me.

''Not until you explain me why are you acting like this?''

I looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

''What do you want form me now? You got what you wanted, you managed to lure in the only girl that had ever pushed you away. Congrats and all, you'll get a golden star. Now leave me alone.'' I hissed at him.

''You don't get it, do you? Ugh!'' he groaned, letting me go and I had to admit, I was confused.

''Then enlighten me please because there seem to be something that I'm missing!'' I threw my hands up in the air in surrender because honestly, I just wanted to know the truth. Why was he so bitter?

He huffed, burying one of his hands in his hair. Shaking his head, he walked back to the bus door. I walked after him.

''Just forget about it Mclean. If you don't want to see it then I'm not wasting my time showing it to you. Forget about what happened.'' He said, not looking at me but I could still see his cold face.

He climbed in and I followed, making my way to sit next to Thalia. She looked at me strangely, like trying to get into my head but I couldn't pay less attention. My mind was still out there, thinking about his words.

_Forger about what happened._

Maybe I should really. The real problem with this? It really hurt hearing it. And just now I understood why. I liked Jason Grace.

**A\N: So finally, **_**finally**_ **they** **kissed. But nothing comes easy so stay tuned to see what I got for them next. **

**Thank you so so so much for the support and your AMAZING reviews! It really means the world to me! Please keep up and I'll keep updating! **


	10. The bright side of the moon

**A\N: I finished House of Hades people! Finally! Amazing book! I just can't wait to reed the next. The only thing I have to announce is that Nico is with Thalia in this story, no matter what the books say. Anyway, just sayin' and now on with the chapter! **

_Chapter 9:The bright side of the moon_

''Piper, seriously, you can't shut me out. I'm your best friend, you can tell me what happened.'' Thalia asked me for the millionth time since we took off from Davenport. And it's been three hours since then. We weren't arriving until at least another seven hours. Great.

''Nothing happened Thalia.'' I replied as usual but she just huffed.

''Okay, I know that my brother can be a real jerk so just tell me what he did and I'm gonna go talk to him.''

I tried to ignore her, looking through the window instead of at her. I didn't want to talk to her. Not here, where everyone could hear us and Nico and Jason were right behind us. Besides I didn't know what actually to tell her. The whole thing was messed up even in my head.

She suddenly sighed in annoyance before standing up.

''Fine, if you don't want to tell me, he will.'' She stated and a minute later Nico plopped in the empty seat.

As usual he kept quiet and I was glad for that. I needed time to think things over. Everything happened so fast and it was like someone had gotten me out of a whirlpool and I was emotionally disoriented.

Okay, so maybe I liked him. I don't really know when that happened, for how long I was feeling like this but at least I knew now. And it did me no good. Because liking him was making me like the rest of the girls at school and I was never like them. Just another bimbo swooning over him, dreaming for something that could never happen. I wasn't like this; I've never been like this. I didn't like him so what the hell happened and who is responsible because it sure isn't my fault!

I wasn't going to give in like that. I knew what will happen if I let him in. A week or so and everything will be over. He would have lost interest and gone after the next girl. I've witnessed a lot of his relationships and I sure as hell didn't want to be in the girls' shoes.

''Believe it or not, he has changed since you came along.'' Nico said matter-of-factly and it took m a few seconds to register what he was talking about. I almost laughed.

''Changed? And you think it's because of me? Yeah, right. Keep wishing.'' I answered shaking my head because seriously? If this was the changed Jason Grace I surely didn't want to know the one before that.

''I'm not talking about major things, I'm just talking about…I don't know, the way he looks and talks about you is different than the way about the others. Like he actually holds respect towards you.''

''And I should be glad probably that he might be seeing me not as first class slut that will jump in his bed when he snap with fingers? Good to know.'' I said sarcastically and Nico sighed.

''Man, you two really are much too deep in all this rivalry you established. What's the so bad thing that separates you?'' Nico asked finally, looking genuinely interested in the answer.

''Hm…maybe morals? I really don't know Nico, we're just different personalities. We see things in totally different way. It's not such a shock that we don't get along.'' I shrugged because it was true, we were different.

''You're both sarcastic, stubborn as mules and passionate enough when it comes to defending what you think is right.'' He listed and I cocked a brow.

''Yeah, but we have different views about relationships, friends and life in general. Which, for the record, I think it's more important than being sarcastic. A lot of people are sarcastic so what?''

''Ugh, Thalia, meeting time!'' he shouted to his girlfriend behind him and her head popped next to his at the alley. The conversed really quietly for a few seconds before Thalia came back.

''Okay Piper, get up.'' She commanded making me stare at her like she had grown a second head.

''What?''

''You heard me well missy, stand up, I'm sitting with Nico from now 'till the end of this damn journey.'' She demanded with gleaming eyes.

Some other passengers shushed at her and she shushed them back angrily.

''You better listen to her or we'll get thrown out of the bus.'' Nico pointed out and I groaned. The combination of these two was surely going to be the death of me.

Grumbling, I stood up and went to sit next to Jason.

''Happy?'' I snapped at her, glaring but she didn't seemed fazed.

''Very. Now enjoy the ride!'' she chirped in a very un-Thalia way before hiding behind the seat in front of me.

I continued cursing her on my mind, trying and failing to dig a hole in the seat and her scull only with my eyes. After a few minutes I got bored and plopped back in the seat, even huffing a little. Persuasive little devil.

After I had calmed down the tension and awkwardness of the situation fell on me. With my peripheral vision I could see Jason looking away and through the window; clearly he wasn't in the chatty mood too so I sighed and closed my eyes. Might as well get some sleep to pass the time. The rhythmic sound coming from the bus along with the movement lulled me to sleep easily.

…

I felt how the buss stopped abruptly, causing me to fly forward. My forehead contacted with something hard in front of me and I groaned.

''Shit.'' I cursed and clutched my head, trying to stop the stars from spinning. So that's what it felt like to see stars. Damn, it hurt.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Jason's voice reached me then.

''Hoy do you think Sparky? I just split my head in two.'' I grumbled, massaging my poor forehead to try and make it better.

''Don't dramatize Mclean. Now, let me see.'' He said and I felt his fingers pulling at my wrist. I tried to fight him but I was too distracted so I let him win. Only this time.

I lied back, still not opening my eyes. I tried to stop frowning but I couldn't.

''What the hell happened?'' I asked, still not facing him.

''I don't know, some animal crossed the road I think. Does it hurt here?'' he asked at pressed on my forehead.

I yelped and smacked his fingers away immediately. My eyes flew open and I glared at him. The idiot had the nerve to be amused!

''How do you think Grace?!'' I asked sarcastically while smacking him in the shoulder again. ''Why did you do that for?''

''You have a slight bruise right here you know.'' He chuckled slightly, tracing a horizontal line on his own forehead and then on mine, gentler this time.

''Oh man!'' I groaned again and touched the spot. It sure was going to leave a bruise. ''Will you just stop laughing?'' I said, turning angrily towards him again.

''Sorry, sorry it's just…nothing.'' He pursed his lips, trying to stop himself from laughing which caused a strange grotesque face on him.

It was my turn to stifle a laugh.

''You look ridiculous.'' I said to him, chuckling slightly while he cocked a brow at me.

''Oh, I look ridiculous? What about this?'' he tried to touch my bruise again but I backed away.

''Hey, watch that. It really hurts you know.'' I said, raising a threatening finger at him, causing him to raise his hands up in surrender, his lips still curled in a smile.

I caught myself staring at his face, how he looked more relaxed and happy now. As cocky as usual but just…nicer in some way. Maybe there really was a part of him that I haven't seen. Could I really hope for that? That he kissed me not only to prove himself capable of it? The air suddenly thickened because of the rise in the tension.

Jason's smile wavered a little and became gentler, kind of ironic while he looked away.

''You should better get back to sleep, the pain will go away easily like that.'' He suggested, leaning back in his seat and propping his legs up on the seat in front of him. Nico grumbled something but Jason just laughed. ''You're sucking faces with my sister so suck this up too!''

I chuckled a little while leaning back on my seat. Nico had to get over a lot of things because of his relationship with Thalia. Jason had always been protective of his sister, ignoring the fact that she didn't need protection at all.

''Hey, if we stop like that again can you…you know, not let me hit my head again?'' I asked him sheepishly, looking up at his eyes.

''Go to sleep Beauty queen.'' He just smiled at me and I hurried to close my eyes and nestle against the seat.

Somewhere while drifting in and out of dreamland I think I felt something warm pressing lightly to my forehead. It was there just for a few seconds before it went away, followed by a light warm breeze.

I probably was dreaming.

**A\N: Okay, I had a huge author's block about this chapter. The first time I wrote it, I hated it and deleted everything. It had turned so deep and sad that I just couldn't stand it. And then I came up with this. The whole chapter is somewhat a filler anyway. **

**I hope that you liked it because I kind of love this one. Jason is finally showing the other side of himself and things brighten up a little. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And by the way, the story is almost done so if you want me to add something now is the chance. Please review! I love you guys so much.**

**P.S. You are the coolest readers ever! 116 reviews already?! I love you guys! Thank you so much! :))**


	11. Sing it baby!

_Chapter 10: Sing it baby!_

Pittsburg would have been nicer if we weren't stuck in it. The city itself was beautiful and I had nothing against it. But the fact that we were currently sitting on a park bench, wondering how in the name of God to get enough money to reach New York or at least to near it, was dampening my mood for sightseeing. What were we going to do from now on?

''I can't think of anything.'' I sighed finally, the helplessness getting the best of me.

''Me neither.'' Thalia said from beside me, her eyes following the people around us. It was a warm sunny July day and it was normal for people to be out.

The silence fell on us again since we didn't know what else to say. We had to think of a way out of this. We can't get any kind of job like that, without documents. And even if we could, we had to work at least a week if we wanted any payment. We couldn't stay here that long, we had nowhere to go.

A heavy sigh escaped my mouth. We were stuck.

Next Thalia, Nico and Jason were talking lightly while Thalia's brother was strumming his guitar absentmindedly. The tune seemed familiar but I couldn't quite out my finger on it. The way he was playing it sounded unfamiliar to me.

''Hey Piper, why don't you join with your guitar?'' Nico suggested while his fingers were tangled with Thalia's casually.

''I'm not in the mood right now.'' I frowned eyeing my guitar in my lap. I really wasn't in the mood to do anything actually. I just wanted to reach New York and take a shower in a proper bathroom. Not in some rusty motel room.

''Can you give me your guitar then?'' he asked and I shrugged before passing it to him. I didn't really know that Nice could play the guitar. I thought he was on drums. At least that's what he chooses in music class. But he was usually a closed person so I wasn't that surprised.

He and Jason started playing the same tune again and I listened more carefully this time, trying to recognize it. I didn't though so I gave up and just sat back at the bench, observing the people passing by.

Suddenly, Jason started singing and I finally recognized the song. One of my favorites actually. And I caught myself staring at his face as he was singing it with small smile on his lips and eyes downcast.

…

_Oh but that one night__  
__Was more than just right__  
__I didn't leave you cause I was all through__  
__Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell__  
__Because I really fell for you_

He glanced at me, flashing me a slight smile before returning back to his guitar. Had I imagined it?

_Oh I swear to you__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__This is not a drive by__  
__Just a shy guy looking for a two ply__  
__Hefty bag to hold my love__  
__When you move me everything is groovy__  
__They don't like it sue me__  
__Mm the way you do me__  
__Oh I swear to you__  
__I'll be there for you__  
__This is not a drive by__  
_

He played the last tunes and I found myself unable to look away from him. He glanced up at me again and flashed his typical smirk. I blushed scarlet and turned away. Stupid! Why was I catching the bait?

I hadn't noticed that a few people had stopped to listen to the guy's playing until they clapped and handed them a couple of bills. A thought immediately occurred to me and I turned to find Thalia staring back at me. She was smiling like crazy.

''Guys, I think we found ourselves a source of money!'' Thalia exclaimed, turning to look at them.

I felt excited. It could work. Maybe we could hit the road again very soon.

* * *

An hour later we had sung (they sang, I played) around ten songs already. We were receiving some good money which helped the general mood of the group.

''With this going on we would be able to get tickets for New York very soon.'' Thalia grinned while counting the bills.

We all cheered behind her and then laughed. Yeah, even Nico. That should give you a fair image of how happy we were.

''Then let's continue.'' Jason clapped his hands eagerly.

''What should we perform next?'' Nico asked drumming his fingers on his knees hurriedly while Thalia sat next to him.

Jason got a thoughtful look on his face before he glanced at me and then leaned to whisper something in Nico's ear. Then to Thalia. And that was it. I scowled at him but he just grinned. Like always, I was the unenlightened one.

''Can I?'' Nico motioned for my guitar before pulling it out of my hands.

''Sure, suit yourself.'' I said sarcastically. ''What's the song anyway, I don't know it or what?''

Nico laughed while Thalia smirked at her brother who seemed too occupied with tuning his strings. Was he nervous? Thalia shook her head and turned to me.

''You'll see.'' She just said and I rolled my eyes.

Thalia was a lot of things but mysterious was not one of them. I plopped down on the bench again. Fine, they didn't want to tell me; then I don't care. At all.

The switched guitars until Jason's arms were free. The tune started and he stood up, starting to sing again.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
Five steps behind ya_

He stood from his place on the bench and headed towards me while I just gaped at him open-mouthed. Was he serious?_  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please...  
Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award,  
That's how much you mean to me._

He extended his hands for me to grab and I hesitated. Should I? But a part of my mind told me 'why not?' and I reached out too. His smile brightened as he pulled me towards his body.

You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl,  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long,  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh

_[x2]_

I was completely speechless. His eyes were fixated on me, not giving me a chance to look away. Not that I wanted to. I felt like in another world, like in front of me was standing a stranger. A stranger I liked.

You can't help but turn their heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you  
If I get your body close not letting go  
Hoping you're about to  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
You're done!  
They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk!

I couldn't help but laugh as we danced together. Lovedrunk?! Now that was just too cheesy for words. I shook my head but he didn't stop.

_Like a TV show playing re-runs  
Every chance I get,  
I'm a turn you on_

You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh

_[x2]_He spun me, never letting my hand go until finally we were face to face again. His eyes locked with mine and the humor went away. I felt nervous and edgy, like I was about to jump from a tall cliff into the darkest ocean. Was I about to drown?

Can't seem to stop you from running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
'Til I make you mine, mine  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with you girl (wanna be with you girl)  
You're my greatest hit girl (greatest hit girl)  
Just say this is it girl...

Hey baby...  
Don't you know you're my it girl

_You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl  
This is it girl,  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl_

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh

_[x2]_

The croud that had gathered was clapping and swinging to the beat as they watched us performing everything but I didn't care. He didn't seem to care and for that, I was glad. It made me feel like he is serious for once.

Let me hear you singing like...  
Oh oh oh oh

_[x2]__  
Everybody in the crowd  
Let me hear you singing like  
This is it girl._

Thalia and Nico finished the song and the crowd erupted in applauses. People congratulated us, leaving bills in my guitar case on the pavement but I wasn't really paying attention. My eyes were still locked with Jason's sky blue ones. Because he was right.

This was it. The moment. Break it or make it? It seemed that this decision was entirely in my hands because he was watching me expectantly, hopefully while his hands gripped mine, holding me close to him. And I didn't know what to do. Could I trust him? Not with my mind because surely, my mind was yelling for me to slap him for his arrogance and stomp away, run while it's time. But could I trust him with my heart? Could I trust him that he won't break me? That if I let him in through my carefully-built walls against boys like him, he won't stab me in the least expected moment?

''Listen to me.'' He whispered forcefully, closing his eyes as he looked away for a moment before he took a breath and looked at me again. ''I know things between us aren't exactly…''

''Normal? Friendly?'' I suggest, somehow finding my voice and he chuckles, making me chuckle too.

''Yeah, I guess you can say that. But I'm willing to give this…'' and he gestures between us with out still linked hands. ''…a try. A serious try. I can't promise to change or whatever but…I like you and you kind of turned my world upside down the moment you came around so…are you willing to be with me?'' he finally finished awkwardly, giving me a strange nervous half-smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

''Who knew that the great Jason Grace could be nervous because of a girl?'' I teased him and he faked a glare.

''Now who is being mean? I thought miss Mclean was always the nice lady?'' he teased back and I sighed, rolling my eyes at him.

''God, just kiss already!'' I heard someone in the crowd and immediately blushed.

Jason smiled and before I could react, his lips were on mine, clouding everything else around me. Not that I cared.

He had once told me that I didn't know the real him. Well, I think I was getting to there and so far, I kind of enjoyed what I was founding. He could really be sweet if he wanted to. And caring, funny and smart. Maybe…

His low chuckle cut off my thoughts and brought me back to reality just to notice that his hands were circling my waist securely while my hands were buried in his golden hair.

''I don't have any effect on you huh. Sure thing Beauty queen, I believe ya.''

Ugh, this guy is going to be the death of me!

**A/N: Okay…what do you think?**

**I know it's a little short but there was a singing Jason and JASPER. They are officially together, WO HO! We're almost done here, you know. Two more chapters to go and you'll be saying bye-bye On The Road. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly did. And how not to when I have such an amazing readers and reviewers to keep me motivated to write more and more! You guys are the reason why I've reached so far. THANK YOU and keep reading and reviewing because we aren't over, not just yet. Next week is coming with the last chapter. The week after that will come the epilogue. Stay tuned! Love you all and thanks again!**_  
_


	12. New York, finally

**Just to answer a question: the songs that Jason sang in the previous chapter were **_**Drive by**_** by Train and then **_**It girl**_** by Jason Derulo. Two of my personal favorites!**

_Chapter 10: New York, finally_

''And all in all, this is it, the story of how we managed to get here.'' I finished as we girls were enjoying the sun around Annabeth's pool.

''Wow, that's what I call a journey.'' She whistled lowly and then laughed. ''I'm just glad that you got here safe. God know what could have happened to you.''

''Oh, come on, like we can't take care of ourselves.'' Thalia rolled her eyes at her blond friend above her dark sunglasses.

''I can imagine that. I'm surprised you didn't punch someone though. Must be first.'' Annabeth remarked, lying back down with a smirk.

''Don't go there Annie, I don't hit people that often.'' Thalia pointed a finger at her while sitting cross-legged on a lounge.

''Call me Annie again and you'll feel the water.'' Annabeth glared at her while I just chuckled.

I hadn't realized how much I missed these moments between us. Ah, good old times.

''Hey Piper, what's with the faraway look?'' the blond girl's voice brought me out of my reverie and I smiled at her.

''Nothing, just thinking how it's not the same without you back home.'' I shrugged and she grinned at me.

''Oh, don't complain, I understood things are going pretty well.'' she wiggled her eyebrows nodding towards the pool where Jason, Nico and Annabeth's boyfriend Percy were playing ball.

Naturally, I blushed. Or should I say unnaturally because before Jason came around, I wasn't much of a blusher. Ugh, stupid Sparky!

''And there's with the hey-daydreamer look again. Seriously, I love you both but sometimes you drive me insane.'' Thalia groaned, eyeing me before turning towards Annabeth. ''Can you imagine that it took them so long?''

''Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't bet with you though. It could have been good for me.'' Annabeth sighed dramatically and they both chuckled while I looked at them confused.

''Wait what? And since when I and Jason are the talk of the day in your world?'' I asked angrily because hey, this was my life! I should know what my best friends talk about me!

''Oh, just from a few months, not much.'' Thalia shrugged.

''Maybe six.'' Annabeth joined her, both of them looking casual.

''Or a year, we don't really count.''

Oh come on, it wasn't that obvious!

''Uh…yes it was.'' Both of them said and laughed. Man, were we in some chick-flick right now? And since when Annabeth and Thalia play the cheerleaders?

''Let's not start with obvious because Thalia and Nico are masters of obvious.'' I glared at Thalia who had her eyes narrowed at me already. ''Man, the looks she was throwing at him like she was undr…''

''Mclean, I dare you to say one more word!'' she suddenly shouted, cheeks red and I and Annabeth both laughed at her.

''Don't worry Thals, I got the idea.'' Annabeth said between chuckles and Thalia turned to glare at her.

''You should have seen them in that van though…''I continued, barely able to hold in my laughter.

Annabeth couldn't though and doubled over in laughter on her lounge.

''Okay, you're done.'' Thalia concluded with a serious face and got up quickly, turning towards me.

A scream escaped my lips as I stumbled over my lounge and started off towards the opposite way. She started chasing me around the pool while Annabeth laughed. I could barely make out the boys that were also laughing at us, not playing anymore to enjoy the show. Jerks, did someone thought about helping?

I decided to stop for a while and take a breath. Man, she was a quick runner! Talking about the shark, where was Thalia anyway? I looked around but she was nowhere to be seen.

''Gotcha!'' she yelled behind me and I would have jumped out of my skin if she hadn't push me forward in the pool.

''Oh shit!'' was the only thing I managed out before I was under water.

I felt dizzy and disoriented, not knowing where up and down was. God, was that the deepest side of the pool? When I came out Thalia was going to pay. I tried to swim up but where was up again?

I felt fingers curl around my wrists before I was yanked up. My head broke the surface and I finally felt the bottom of the swimming pool under my feet. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before they erupted in laughter.

''I was about to drown Grace!'' I shouted at her crouched from laughing form.

''Yeah, in the children's pool. God, you should see your face!'' she gasped and I growled, narrowing my eyes at her.

''It's good for once to see you angry with someone else.'' Jason's amused voice came from behind me and I felt his hands circle my waist under the surface. The water was just reaching my chest.

''Dare to laugh at me and you'll feel how angry I am.'' I said without turning to him. The jerk actually chuckled!

''Don't judge him so hard Piper, your face when you came out was really priceless.'' Percy commented before laughing too and I sighed.

''You all are awful friends, you know that right?'' I said loudly before climbing out of the pool and walking back towards my lounge.

''In my defense, I was worried about you until you came out of the water with that face. Like an angered kitten!'' Annabeth said before laughing again and I rolled my eyes at her before lying back and putting my sunglasses on.

''Oh, don't tell me that you won't talk to us now.'' Thalia came around but I pretended to haven't heard her. ''Mature, very mature.'' She concluded, standing with crossed arms in front of me.

I looked behind her and barely managed to cover my smile. I turned towards her with raised eyebrow waiting.

''What? I'm not apologizing, you're not hurt, everyone laughed I'm not…Fuck!'' she yelled as Nico grabbed her by the waist and jumped in the pool.

''Nope, no need for an apology Thals. By the way Nico, you're the best!'' I said towards them when they emerged on the surface.

Everyone was laughing again while Thalia started swimming around to try and catch Nico who was a better swimmer than her. Percy cheered for Nico while sitting between Annabeth's legs and leaning on her. Her fingers immediately went to his black locks and her tilted his head for a kiss which she gave after an eye-roll and an exasperated mutter 'Seaweed brain'. I smiled at the sight of them.

For the five days we were here Percy was regularly around and seemed to be a good kid. Kind of a trouble-maker but nice and kind. And though they seemed to be the polar opposite of one another I could tell that they fitted perfectly. I was so happy for them both!

''I'm offended you know.'' Jason muttered in my ear, sitting behind me and pulling me towards his chest to lay on him. ''Nico's the best huh?'' he planted a kiss on my neck and I fought the urge to shudder. ''And me?''

''Hm…I don't know, maybe second best?'' I managed to tease him and he turned my face towards his.

Our eyes met for a brief moment before he captured my lips in a long kiss that made my knees week. Good thing that I was sitting because if I was up, I would have fallen. My hands immediately went behind his neck and I sighed. God, I was in heaven right now. Even Annabeth's snickering didn't bother me.

''Am I still on second place?'' he asked in my ear and I shuddered as his breath ghosted over my still wet skin. He chuckled.

''I hate you Grace.'' I mumbled on his lips before looking up at his brilliant blue eyes fixed on me. His smile grew even wider.

''Nah, I'm pretty sure you love me.'' He grinned, winking at me and I sighed defeated.

''I hope I'm not the only one.'' I muttered quietly, not really to him but apparently he heard me.

''Nope, you're not.''

And his lips were on mine again. Screw Thalia and the rest of the world, I was really in heaven.

**A\N: And this was it. The final chapter spiced with a little Percabeth and Thalico and more JASPER. The only thing left now is for you to wait for the epilogue which will come on Sunday. And by requests, it will be Jason's POV. Sorry that I didn't manage to do a Jason chapter earlier but I just didn't know when. Stay tuned! And review, you are awesome! LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH!**


	13. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

_''Four letter word_  
_But I don't have the guts to say it_  
_Smile 'til it hurts_  
_Let's not make it complicated_  
_We got a story_  
_But I'm about to change the ending_  
_You're perfect for me_  
_More than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now_  
_Gotta let you know somehow...''_

* * *

I was tapping nervously on the car's roof, waiting for my dear girlfriend to arrive. She was late with ten minutes which wouldn't be a problem if Thalia hadn't instructed me to be at home in seven pm. sharp to ''run through the plan again''. Like we needed to do it. This whole thing was planned since last summer for god's sake!

''Beauty queen, what the heck is taking you so long?'' I shouted, knowing that she would hear me through the open front door.

No answer came so I sighed and decided to just go and see what the problem is. I know that she had told me to wait outside and that she was coming in two but hers two became ten. Maybe something was wrong?

As I neared her room on the second floor of her enormous house I could make out grunts and huffs. Some swearing too. My curiosity got the best of me and I continued towards the half-open door.

''Pipes, you know that if we want to reach San Fran, we have to leave now. Like, right now not in half an…hour.'' The words died down on my lips as the inside of the room got in sight. ''What are you doing?''

Piper turned in my direction with narrowed eyes from her spot on a big suitcase. She huffed again, brushing angrily a loose stray of hair that had escaped her braid and was falling into her kaleidoscopic eyes. And then she jumped on the suitcase again, pulling at the zipper at the same time.

I just couldn't stop but laugh at the scene, leaning on the doorframe for support.

''It doesn't want to close, the fucking thing!'' she grunted again, jumping off of it to examine the damage with hands on her hips. ''Why are you so stubborn? Just close already?'' she shouted exasperatedly to the suitcase and tried to zip it again. ''Mind if you help a little Sparky? Or you prefer to stand there and laugh it off?''

From her voice, I understood that it will be healthier for me to go and help her. I couldn't stop shaking from laughter though. I mean, come on, bouncing on the suitcase, you can see these kinds of things only in movies! It was hilarious.

''Okay, here comes Mr. Muscle.'' I said much for her annoyance and with mutual efforts we managed to close the suitcase. ''There. Much better.''

''Thanks.'' She said annoyed and I chuckled again.

''Are you mad at me?'' I asked while waling closer to her from behind, circling her body with my arms and putting my chin on her shoulder. ''Because I can always unzip it and leave it all to you. We may be able to leave…tomorrow at this time. Or maybe next week…''

She slapped my forehead with her palm and I pulled one hand from her to rub the spot. She could give one sharp hits you know.

''What was that for?'' I whined as she watched at the suitcase.

''Next week my ass. I could have done it myself.'' She huffed, crossing her eyes over her chest and involuntarily pushing her breasts a little up. I grinned a little. It was a nice view. But I shouldn't get distracted because last time she caught me staring it was bad. And I wasn't that suicidal.

''You asked for my help baby, I could have stayed there all day just watching you.'' I shrugged before planting a kiss on her neck, where I knew to be her sensitive spot. ''You are so sexy when you're angry.'' I added and felt the smile on my own lips as she blushed. After a year, I was still able to pull it out of her.

''Is that why you constantly make me angry?'' she asked sweetly and I had to laugh again because she was kind of right.

''That's just me and you know it.'' I said kissing her again. ''Come on, we have to go. Driving from L.A. to San Francisco is going to take a while.''

So we gathered her stuff (the offending suitcase, a handbag and a backpack) and went to load it in the trunk of my car. Hers was already sent to New York. After less than ten minutes I was exiting the city.

''I can't believe it, we are off to college!'' she exclaimed excitedly and I glanced at her with an amused expression.

''Yeah, a crazy year it has been.'' I agreed because it really was. For me at least.

I would have never thought that I would end up dating Piper Mclean but here we were, almost a year after we got together and I was proud to say that we were going good. Of course, there were the occasional quarrels here and there but what's a couple without them? And I had to be a complete idiot to think that it will be perfectly smooth. We were both very passionate people and not fighting would have been surreal. It wouldn't be us.

But we were happy, I just knew that somehow. I knew I was and I thought I could see it in her eyes too. Man, that girl had turned me into a sappy romantic!

_Don't pretend you don't love every bit of it._ A voice scolded me in my head and I laughed out lout. I did enjoy it.

* * *

_''I'll be your shelter_  
_I'll be your storm_  
_I'll make you shiver_  
_I'll keep you warm_  
_Whatever weather_  
_Baby I'm yours_  
_Be your forever, Be your fling_  
_Baby, I will be your everything...''_

* * *

''What's so funny?'' she asked and I glanced at her sitting next to me.

''Oh nothing, just thinking about some things. You know how it is.'' I just shrugged, returning my attention towards the road again.

''Don't overload your delicate mind Sparky.'' She winked at me and I risked turning from the road for a second just to glare at her. She stuck her tongue at me and I rolled my eyes.

''Very mature.''

''Well, I'm soon-to-be nineteen, of course I am.'' The smile was evident in her voice and I couldn't help it but laugh.

We fell in a comfortable silence before she turned the radio on. I didn't recognize the song playing but what caught my attention was Piper's quiet singing voice.

_This is not fair, I am beyond repair cause of you  
yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou  
Can't find my head, so I've fallen instead over you  
yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou_

_Blood on my sleeve, I give more than you need, yes I do  
Do-o-o, I do, do-o-o  
Frightened you'll creep so I cry in my sleep, yes I do  
Do-o-o, I do_

_Oh I I I'm poisoned with love, with love  
Bu can't get enough, enough  
So I keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou  
I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

_This is not fair, but I've lost every care, I want you  
yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou  
I wear these tears and pretend they're not there just for you  
yo-o-ou, you_

_Hurting myself, you say that I need help, and I do  
Do-o-o, do, do-o-o  
Under your spell, if you look you can tell I love you  
yo-o-ou, I do_

_Oh I I I'm poisoned with love, love  
Bu can't get enough, enough  
So I keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou  
I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

_Oh I I I'm poisoned with love, love  
Bu can't get enough, enough  
So I keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou  
I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

I stood like that for a few seconds just too startled to form words. Her voice was still lingering around.

''I didn't know you could sing.'' I finally commented, not looking away from the road ahead.

''Hm?'' she asked like coming out of a deep thought and I glanced quickly at her face. She looked a little confused before her face turning pale. ''I…I _sang_ that? Like out-loud?''

''Yep.'' I replied, not getting why she was so fidgety all of a sudden. ''I've never heard you sing.''

''Well, that's because I don't sing.'' She answered with a distant voice but I refused to give up.

''Why?''

It was silent for a while and I decided to leave her to her thoughts. I didn't want to fight with her over this; it seemed to be something important and I wasn't that big of a jackass. She was my girl after all, I wouldn't hurt her. Ticking her off and teasing her was one thing but this was serious.

''I just don't, that's all. Since I was little. Can we please change the subject now?'' she pleaded and I almost gave in. Almost.

''Nuh-uh. Not a chance baby. Tell me! It's not like I'm going to laugh or anything…'' at this she cocked a brow at me and I rolled my eyes. ''Okay, I promise not to laugh. Happy?''

She thought about it for a while before finally sighing.

''Why is it so important all of the sudden?''

''I'm just wondering why you hadn't showed off with that beautiful voice of yours already?'' I smiled briefly at her but she didn't answer.

''Don't joke with that. It's not funny.'' I was surprised by her voice. It sounded like she was going to cry or something. Shit, what did I do wrong now?

''Pipes, I'm not joking.'' I said, sobering up from my previously good mood. ''I'm serious, you are good.''

''Really?'' she asked weakly like a three-year-old that was told he might get cookies.

''Really. Now tell me why this subject is so touchy.'' I demanded but she didn't answer. ''You know, we have at least five more hours to San Fran so don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.''

She huffed in annoyment.

''You want to know so badly? Fine. When I was twelve I had my vocal strings operated because of an inflammation. They told me that I would recover but is unlikely for me to sing again. At that time, singing was one of my greatest passions but after the surgery, I never even tried to sing again. Happy?''

We stood silent, only the radio playing some country song to which neither of us paid attention.

''Well, it's safe to say that they were wrong. You're voice is perfectly fine if you ask me.'' I stated trying to sound casual.

''Do you really think so?'' she asked after a while, sounding a lot less angry that before. ''You're not just saying it because I'm your girlfriend and such, right?''

I sighed and stopped the car to finally turn and look at her properly. I thought for a while what to say to her, how to make her believe me but when I came up with nothing I decided to do the only thing that got in mind. I leaned over her and locked our lips in a firm kiss.

She responded almost immediately, hands wrapping around my neck and fingers getting lost in my hair. I almost groaned. Man, this girl…she was a keeper. After a long while we finally separated and I tried to control my breathing enough to not come out as a panting mess. Gods!

''I wouldn't lie to you, you know that right? And I think that you should start singing again.'' I said while stroking her cheek.

She looked up in my eyes and nodded once, not saying a thing. A smile appeared on her lips before she closed her eyes again.

''_Under your spell, if you look you can tell I love you.''_ She sang softly on my lips and I smirked before pecking her lips again.

''Yeah, I know.''

That earned me a nice smack upside the head to which I grinned even more.

''You ruined a perfect moment here!'' she whined and started pulling away but I didn't let her, trapping her in my arms.

''I love you two Beauty queen!'' I chuckled, shaking my head before kissing her deeply again.

Looks like we were going to be late.

* * *

_''...Girl, got a question_  
_Could you see yourself with somebody else?_  
_Cause I'm on a mission_  
_And I don't wanna share, I want you all to myself right now...''_

* * *

''Took you two long enough!'' Thalia exclaimed as we entered her room.

It was almost ten in the evening and we were supposed to reach San Fran around eight. Okay, we got a little distracted but please don't think something too bad. After all, we were in a car, not a motel!

''We're here, right. So, what do we have to talk again? I'm kind of tired from driving so much today and I would like to have a private meeting with my bed already.'' I said while sitting on her bed and laying back with arms crossed behind my neck. Ah, that was way better.

''First, I'm watching you two.'' She pointed accusingly towards me and Piper to which I made an innocent face and Piper rolled her eyes. ''Second, we're taking off tomorrow morning in 6 a.m. sharp with mine and Nico's cars…''

''Oh no.'' Piper jumped in here, cutting my dear sister off. ''No, no, no. We know very well how that ended last summer.''

Yeah, we did. We still had the memories. And though I found it quite an entertainment I wouldn't want it to be repeated. One event like that was enough for me for now.

''And what do you suggest we do, fly over there?'' Thalia mocked.

I and Nico locked eyes then and I winked at him letting him know that yes, it was exactly what he was thinking it was.

''Piper…''

''Yes Thalia, we're going to fly to there. I'm not using a car to cross the country again.'' My girlfriend smirked and I almost burst out laughing at Thalia's expression.

''It'll be one long flight.'' Nico sighed.

Only I and Piper laughed.

* * *

_''...No matter what you do_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_And every time you close your eyes_  
_I will be by your side_  
_'Cause every time you make me sing_  
_Baby, I will be your everything.''_

**A\N:Song sung by Piper: Neon Hitch-Poisoned with love; song following the chapter: Boys like girls-Be your everything.**

**Okay guys, this was really it. The end. Though it doesn't sound like a real end, more like an open one. But for now, I won't do a sequel simply because I have no idea of a one. I can try for one-shots of Jason and Piper in college, things like him\her getting jealous, getting drink at parties and other stuff but nothing major. Sorry if I disappoint someone.**

**However, I'm planning on starting something new next week. So stay tuned for it. It will be another JASPER (are you really that surprised?) and it will include demigods. It will still be an AU though. **

**Something important I want to say is a big heart-warming THANK YOU! For all of you who were with me 'till this very end. To my soul sister IniTiniNini and to my newest and greatest friend around here (though she's from the other side of the Earth) Di Blythe, you were the biggest support I could ever ask for. Thanks!**

**And now I'm leaving you. But I'll come back next week with a new story so stay tuned. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
